Ladybug y Chat Noir encuentran a tu pareja perfecta
by Maretta
Summary: -Buenos días habla a Miraculous le atiende Ladybug/Chat Noir¿En que puedo servirle? AU, No Miraculous. Summary dentro.
1. La perfección no existe

**Maretta** : Bueno aquí Maretta despertando de su largo sueño guajiro, hoy quise traerles una historia media fumada, pero ojalá sea de su agrado. Es un AU sin kwamis, ni miraculous y puede que en capítulos posteriores el tono suba un poco, no sé si me explico jajaja.

 _Sinopsis: -Buenos días habla a Miraculous le atiende Ladybug/Chat Noir¿En que puedo servirle?_

 _Cada día miles de personas llamaban a ese curioso establecimiento en busca de su amor perfecto. Y aquellos extraños lo encontraban para todos por más escondido que estuviera. Para todos, menos para ellos._

Disclaimer: Miraculous Las Aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir no me perdetence, sino ya hubiera descubierto la cura contra la ceguera y cada miraculer tendría un Chat Noir, Luka, Nathaniel etc en sus bellos hogares.

* * *

 _Capítulo 1: La perfección no existe._

—¿Pero porque?—preguntó una azabache de ojos azules al borde del llanto. Todos en aquel centro comercial la observaban con lujuria, lástima, hasta burla, empezando por su ahora ex-novio a quien parecía no inportarle nada. Montones de fotos de ella desnuda en poses sugestivas decoraban las paredes de los establecimientos.

—¿Y todavía preguntas?—agregó con saña el aludido— Es lo que te mereces ¿Acaso creías que no me iba a enterar?

La chica frunció el ceño, la bverdad que no comprendía nada de lo que aquel chico le decía.

—Luka ¿De que estás hablando?

—De tus conversaciones con Kurtzberg, donde tu me engañabas con él.

¿Engañarlo? ¿En serio? Es verdad que su amor por el muchacho de mechas azules había disminuido hace unos meses, pero de ahí a engañarlo había un trecho muy lejano.

—Luka, Nath es un amigo; además tiene pareja tú lo conoces, su nombre es Marc.

—¿Y todo lo que dijiste sobre mí?

—¿Disculpa?

—Le dijiste al cabeza de tomate que soy un celoso, controlador y que estaba loco, lo mismo le contaste a tu amiguita esa, la Alya.

Marinette estaba sorprendida ¿Como podía saber eso? Es verdad que lo contó, y no sólo a ellos. Pero a quienes les confió esa información estaba totalmente segura que no la delatarían, en especial Alya.

De inmediato tomó su teléfono y abrió su facebook, su muro estaba lleno de más fotos sexuales de ella que no había subido -y los comentarios no eran nada halagadores- llegó a la configuración de su cuenta y notó que su información de contacto había sido reemplazada.

Tanto el número de celular, como el correo pertenecían a Luka Couffaine..¡El muy bastardo había venido leyendo sus conversaciones desde hace tiempo! Y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

—¿Desde cuando llevas leyendo mis mensajes?—preguntó la ojiazul en un hilo de voz.

—Eso no importa, yo tenía todo el derecho a saber.

Sin contenerse, llena de furia empezó a gritar.

—¡Es mi privacidad! ¿O acaso te creías tan perfecto como para que nadie se quejase de ti?

—Soy perfecto, las chicas lo dicen todo el tiempo, aquí la que sobra eres tú.

—Un perfecto hijo de puta será, porque un hombre no hace lo que tú hiciste maldito imbécil...

—Me da igual, una puta como tú no vale la pena.

—Me las vas a pagar...

—¿Quieres que siga? Podría seguir arruinando tu reputación hasta que ya no puedas esconderte en ninguna parte.

—Eso lo veremos...

Sin nada más que decir la chica salió corriendo del lugar mientras las lágrimas se regaban por todo su rostro. Aquello que era su corazóm se había convertido en un montón de ceniza inservible.

Había confiado en él, le confió tanto de su vida que incluso podía adelantarse a sus decisiones. Y todo para nada "El chico perfecto" resultó ser mucho peor de lo que esperaba.

Es verdad que ella no era una belleza despampante, y que su actitud no fuese la de un puñado de azúcar, quizás odiaba las cursilerías y aborrecía los mes-versarios. Sin embargo tenía sentimientos y realmente creyó que Luka sería el elegido.

" _Que ilusa fui"_ pensó con amargura.

Revisó su bolso, aún tenía las llaves del apartamento que compartían por lo que decidió ir a biscar sus cosas antes de que el muy cabrón llegara a botar todas sus cosas. Sacó de nuevo su teléfono y marcó un numero, en pocos segundos la persona respondió.

—¿Bueno?— contestó una voz fémenina.

—¿Alya?

—Marinette que—la temblorosa voz de su amiga alertó de inmediato a la chica de lentes— ¿Que te pasó? ¿Estás bien?

—¿Podrías venir a buscarme? Estoy en mi apar...ex apartamento.

—¿Ex apartamento? ¿Ya no vivirás con Luka?

—A ese imbécil pocos huevos ni me lo menciones, sólo ven por mí y trae tu camioneta, me llevaré muchas cosas.

—Enseguida llego.

Y colgó.

...

El apartamento había quedado muy vacío, se llevó incluso cosas de él como su invaluable camiseta de la NBA autografiada la cual vendió a un precio excelente, entre otras cosas que le llenaron los bolsillos en poco tiempo. Pensó en vender el xbox pero si no ella no tendría donde jugar así que optó por quedárselo.

Lo demás lo puso en medio del minúsculo balcón que tenían y le prendió fuego. Eso le daba mínimo un poco de satisfacción.

—Ojalá lo hubieras prendido a él en fuego—exclamó la castaña furiosa— No puedo creer que el idiota te haya hecho tal atrocidad.

—Y ni le importa, no le importa nada más que él mismo. Debí suponerlo, era demasiado "perfecto" para ser real. Pero juro que no me vuelve a pasar.

—Tranquila, seguro que encontrarás a alguien que si valga la pena.

—No Alya, para mí esto ya es definitivo, estoy harta de todo y no puedo tolerar más

—¿De que hablas?

—A partir de hoy Marinette Dupain-Cheng cambia su estado a soltera hasta el día de su despreciable muerte.

El rostro de la Césaire era un poema.

—Dime que es una broma...

—Jamás hablé más enserio en toda mi vida.

—Mari, no puedes aislarte del amor por culpa de un intento de hombre como ese.

—Es mi decisión, además no me aislaré del amor. El día en que te cases juro que estaré feliz por ti y por el fulano que tomes como esposo.

Alya sólo rodó los ojos.

—Como tú digas..¿Y bueno que harás de mientras?

—Tuve que renunciar a mi empleo y cerré mis redes sociales así que pensé en irme de viaje. Un poco de relajación no me vendría mal, además hablé con mi mamá, me dará trabajo en la panadería mientras yo busco otro lugar donde vivir.

Ya no había marcha atrás, a pesar del dolor que su alma albergaba no iba a dejarde derrotar, pero arrastraría a su mejor amiga al mundo del que había elegido formar, después de todo estaba segura de que en un futuro los hijos de Alya agradecerían tener una tía tan genial como ella.

* * *

Y eso es todo, esta es una pequeña introducción sobre lo que viene más adelante. Hice a Luka malo ¿Porque? Porque quiero y puedo ok, no. No sé, alguien debía ser el ex malo y decidí que le tocara a él y preguntarán ¿Donde rayos está nuestro princeso? Pues lo descubrirán en el próximo capítulo.

Sin nada más que decir me despido

Xoxo, Maretta.


	2. Mala suerte, buena idea

**Maretta:** Hasta yo me sorprendí de escribir esto tan rápido, es que cuando me ajusto a la personalidad de uno de los personajes escribir se me hace más sencillo. Le puse esmero ojalá les guste y muchas gracias a **Merline Ainswoth, KairiKn y SayumiShirobara** por los Reviews ^^ me animaron mucho. Y sin mas que agregar al capítulo.

* * *

 _Capítulo 2: Mala suerte, buena idea._

Luego de una leve discusión con Alya, la azabache se encontraba mirando por la ventana del avión con destino a Cancún, México. Sí estaba muy lejos pero eso era lo que necesitaba, sobre todo cuando Luka llamó a la policía acusándola de ladrona y pirómana.

Se planteó dejar Paris y vivir en un nuevo lugar, pero no era tan cobarde como para huir, además el internet está en todas partes no podía ocultar lo sucedido.

" _Vamos Marinette, hay millones de fotos de mujeres así en el mundo, nadie le tomaría importancia a un par más ,además eran para tu dizque novio"_

Respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos dispuesta a dormir un poco. Hasta que una vocecita incómoda la sacó de trance.

—¡Hey Kiara! ¿Qué te dijo Damian?—preguntó una chillona voz a su lado, la mujer con la que tenía que compartir fila parecúa tener micrófono integrado.

—¡Quiere invitarme a salir! ¿Puedes creerlo Denisse?—respondió de la misma manera la aludida, se notó de inmediato que aquellas chicas no pudieron conseguir boletos en la misma fila y que no estaban dispuestas a cesar su conversación.

" _Maténme_ "

La animada plática de las féminas era cada vez más molesta y ruidosa, y estuvo a punto de gritar pero alguien se le adelanto.

—¡Quieren callarse par de fastidiosas! ¿No ven que la gente decente queremos paz?

Marinette observó a un atractivo hombre rubio de ojos verdes con el rostro rojo del coraje, por lo que veía el vecino de viaje de la tal Kiara tampoco iba conforme y sin pena alguna ella aplaudió animando al sujeto y no fue la única.

—Si hubieran sido más inteligentes hubieran comprado boletos en asientos consiguientes, a nadie le interesa si el tal Damian las invita a salir.

Las chicas sólo bajaron la cabeza apenadas.

—Es que no pudimos...

La franco-china rápidamente se levanto y apuntó al rubio.

—Disculpa ¿Te molestaría cambiar de asiento? A sí este par de comadritas no andan gritando su vida—el chico asintió y se levantó de su lugar para sentarse junto a la ojiazul.

—Lo sentimos—dijeron las regañadas al unísono y siguieron platicando en un tono más bajo.

En cuanto al muchacho de ojos esmeralda volteó a ver a su nieva compañera de viaje más que agradecido.

—Ojalá la azafata no nos diga nada—habló el rubio primero.

—Sí nos dice algo la sobornamos.

—Excelente idea...disculpa ¿Tu nombre es?

—Marinette Dupain-Cheng ¿Y usted señor...?

—Agreste, Adrien Agreste.

—Cálmate James Bond.

—Lo sientoSiempre quise decir eso.

—Lo haría pero no quedaría tan bien mi nombre. Es un poco largo

—Y dime Marinette ¿Que te trae a prontamente tierras mexicanas?

—Un hijo de puta que según me amaba.

—Bienvenida al club.

—¿Eres gay?

El Agreste puso su mano en el pecho indignado.

—Para tu información soy muy hombre, a lo que yo me refería es que también me traicionó la que yo creía el amor de mi vida.

—¿Tanto así?

—Luego de dos años de matrimonio decidimos tener un hijo y cuando porfin lo logramos resultó no ser mío sino de mi estúpido primo, quien se cogía a mi casi ex-esposa desde antes de casarnos.

—Uff...

—Cuando la enfrenté me dijo que era muy buen hombre, pero que nunca me amó y sólo estuvo conmigo porque me parecía a mi primo. Solicité el divorcio y estamos en ese proceso así que de mientras vine aquí a relajarme, dicen que la comida es buena. Y a ti ¿Qué te pasó?

—Mi ex novio era el sueño de cualquier chica, guapisímo y con un gran sentido del humor, cuando fui con una amiga a una cita a ciegas doble sin querer me confundí de prospecto y terminamos intercambiando parejas, parecía el destino, los primeros meses fueron fantásticos todo fue perfecto, me trataba como reina y yo intentaba complacerlo en todo eramos muy felices, hasta que todo empezó a cambiar.

—Adivinaré, te engaño con tu hermana o tu mejor amiga.

—No tengo hermanas y mi mejor amiga cree en el amor tipo cuento de hadas, no sé con quien rayos me engañaba pero si terminó enviando mis fotos íntimas a todos sus amigos, las pegó y repartió en el centro comercial y sumado a eso me enteré que tenía mis contraseñas y leía mis conversaciones donde yo me quejaba de él.

—¡Qué imbecil! A esos tipos no se les debería llamar hombres.

—Lo sé, lo sé y al igual que tu decidí venir aquí a despejar la mente, vi la oferta para viajar a México y aquí estoy.

—El amor apesta, siempre es lo mismo, si tuviera un centavo por cada desastre amoroso sería millonario.

—Te entiendo, en mi familia todos son afortunados, mis padres estan felizmente casados, mis primas igual, una se va a casar pronto, les he presentado a sus novios y resultan ser las parejas perfectas. Doy buena suerte en el amor a otros. Por eso decidí morir sola.

—Somos dos. Mejor solo que mal acompañado.

—Por cierto...¿De donde eres? Por tu apellido me suenas francés.

—Soy francés, exactamente de la capital mundial del amor

—¡No inventes! ¡También yo!

—Parisina ¿Eh? Con razon te me hiciste inteligente desde el primer momento

Ambos contuvieron una risita, continuaron platicando lo que parecieron minutos y en realidad fueron horas, eran muy similares en su personalidad y disfrutaban atacar a gente que les caía mal. Él realmente no entendía como una mujer tan guapa y graciosa pudo haber sido tratada tan mal, mientras que ella consideraba que la ex-esposa del rubio era una completa estúpida, el hombre era y estaba bueno. Pero ni modo que hacer.

—¿Donde te vas a quedar?—preguntó el Agreste.

—En el Hotel Royal—respondió Mari.

—Vaya, otra coincidencia.—sonrió visiblemente sorprendido.

—Cuando lleguemos ¿Quieres ir al bar por unas bebidas?Un poco de daño al hígado no me vendría mal.

—Me parece perfecto, capaz nos ligamos a alguien por ahí.

—Yo paso, no quiero saber nada de hombres y experimentar con mujeres menos. Si quieres ve tu.—Lo alentó.

—No. Al igual que tú ya tuve suficiente de mujeres y tampoco me volveré gay, además luego querrán que les pague todo y es lo último de mi herencia.

—¿Tu herencia?—preguntó la azabache extrañada—¿Que herencia?

—Mi padre es un tipo adinerado, me dijo que cuando me casara me daría parte de mi herencia y si tenía un hijo sería completa pero ya me estoy divorciando y no tengo hijos así que luego de estas vacaciones regresaré a Paris como esclavo de su compañia para sobrevivir. La mala suerte siempre me acompañara.

Escuchar aquella historia sólo provocó que la joven estuviera más tranquila y segura en la decisión de no volverse a enamorar, quizás debería avisar a sus padres de una vez que nunca tendrían nietos, al menos que se conformaran con los de cuatro patas claro.

Una risita quiso escapar de sus labios al imaginar a su padre consintiendo unos gatitos como si fuern niños, incluso trataría de enseñarles a hornear.

" _Sería adorable"_

Entonces fue cuando todo ocurrió."

 _"La mala suerte siempre me acompañara..."_

 _"Doy buena suerte en el amor..."_

 _Si tuviera un centavo por cada desastre amoroso sería milonario._

Tales pensamientos hicieron ese momento a Marinette se le ocurriera una loca idea, si funcionaba podría ser el negocio del siglo.

—Adrien—iterrumpió subitamente la azabache—¿Que tan enserio es eso de si tuvieras un centavo por cada amor fallido serias millonario?

—¿La verdad?—pensó el chico colocando la mano en su barbilla—Es muy, muy en serio.

Ella sonrió con complacencia.

—Entonces escucha, esto podría interesarte.

* * *

 **Si se preguntan porque mandé a Adrien y Marinette a México, la respuesta es porque siempre los mandan a Estados Unidos y me dije bueno, que lleguen a mi país lindo y querido estaria muy genial, la idea ya esta casi puesta sobre la mesa, a ver que opina el rubio. ¿Que pasará entre ellos? Bueno pronto se sabrá.**

 **Sin nada más que decir me despido.**

 **Xoxo, Maretta.**


	3. El comienzo

**Maretta** : Lamento mucho la tardanza, he andado súper ocupada y las ideas se me van de repente. A veces escribo un párrafo del fic por día para avanzar lo más posible pero bueno ya mejoe dejo de molestar y les dejo el capítulo.

Disclaimer: Miraculous Las Aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir no me perdetence, sino ya hubiera descubierto la cura contra la ceguera y cada miraculer tendría un Chat Noir, Luka, Nathaniel etc en sus bellos hogares.

* * *

 _Capítulo 3: El comienzo_

 _._

Adrien le dió otro trago a su bebida antes de preguntarse por enésima vez si su nueva amiga estaba loca. Desde que le comentó su idea antes de bajar del avión no había dejado de pensar en ello. Incluso en aquel extravagante bar no había ni podido "disfrutar la vista" ¡Era totalmente inaudito!

-De verdad ¿De que manicomio te saliste?-preguntó con cautela el rubio, la chica sólo lo observó con una mueca divertida

-Por última vez Agreste ¡Es una gran idea! Ambos estamos tan mal en el amor que lo único que nos queda es volvernos ricos y poderosos...¿Y de que mejor manera que abusando de los demás? Total, con la suerte que nos cargamos podemos emparejar a la gente con quienes serían buenos para ellos.

-Pero no sabemos si serán buenos...¿Y si fallamos?

La chica sonrió malvadamente.

-¿Ya te convencí verdad?

El rubio volteó a otro lado pra que ella no notara su sonrisa avergonzada, era estúpido pero a casos desesperados, medidas desesperadas.

-Bien señorita ¿Y como planea que esto sea un éxito?-dijo aún bastante turbado.

-Es sencillo ¿Haz visto a la gente que luego anda pagando métodos milagrosos para bajar de pesos, hechizos y amarres par el amor y a los adivinos para que les lean el futuro?

El hombre asintió.

-Pues seríamos algo similar, la llamada obviamente será de cobro pediríamos datos de las personas e intentaríamos buscar alguien compatible. Como un sitio de citas.

-Pero ¿No es más sencillo abrirr una cuenta en Tinder y elegir alguien que te guste? Además ¿Quien te daría su información personal? ¿Y sí piensan que es una estafa?

Marinette torció la boca, su amigo tenía razón no era tan fácil como se lo imaginaba, sabía de sobra que confiar en alguien hoy en día podia ser muy desastroso. Aunque curiosamente habia confiado en el atractivo rubio frente a ella, pero los corazones rotos se entendían.

-Ok ¿Y sí lo hacemos tipo agencia de viajes?-propuso el muchacho-Un lugar bien amueblado donde lleguen las personas, tu y yo sabemos que no los vamos a estafar y si es así nos encarcelan y ya, pero no es el chiste. Nos ponemos alias e investigamos a las personas, luego decidimos si son viables unas con otras.

-Nada mal Agreste ¿Donde sería eso?

-Tengo un local abandonado en el centro de Paris, cerca de la "zona de libertad" podríamos restaurarlo

Ella asintió aprobando tal idea, total no tenían nada que perder.

-Bien mi querido socio ¿Cómo nos vamos a llamar? ¿Cuales serán nuestros nombres clave?

-¿Nombres clave?

-Por supuesto, los nombres clave nos darán reconocimiento. Así evitaremos que nos involucren, y si hay problemas buscarán a nuestros alias, no a nosotros.

-Mmm es cierto, sólo habrá que pensar en algo bueno y fácil de recordar.

Los chicos comenzaron a decir nombres al azar, pero ninguno les conencia del todo, pidieron otra ronda de bebidas a ver si se activaban más pero no funcionó. Empezaban a desesperarse.

-¿Y sí somos la princesa y el guisante?-sugirió la ojiazul.

-¿Me ves cara de guisante?-respondió el Agreste con cara de indignado.

-¡Claro que no!-rió ella- Obvio que tu serías la princesa, ese cabello y esas manos tan bien cuidadas no las tiene ni Kim Kardashian.

-¡Oye!-alegó falsamente ofendido haciendo una pose exagerada.

Ambos rieron y dieron otro trago a sus bebidas.

-Bueno Agreste, debo ir al baño no tardo.-el aludido asintió mientras la chica se levantaba y caminaba hacia un pasillo en el fondo.

No pasaron ni tres minutos cuando un joven castaño de ojos miel muy bien vestido se acercó a su mesa.

-Disculpa amigo, de pura casualidad...¿No has visto a una chica pelirroja con una flor blanca en la cabeza?

Adrien escrutó el lugar rápidamente pero no encajó a nadie con esa descripción.

-No, lo siento...

El rostro del castaño se tornó en una profunda tristeza, tanto queno notó que su teléfono empezaba a sonar.

-Amigo, tu celular.  
-¿Eh?  
-Te están llamando  
-¡Si!

Respondió veloz casi tirando el suelo el dispositivo mientras intentaba sacarlo.

-¿Diga?...¿Amanda, donde estás? Es en el segundo piso y...¿Que? ¿Como que ya lo pensaste mejor? ¿Que tus amigas que...? No puedes hacerme eso Amanda...no ¡Gasté todos mis ahorros en venir a verte! ¿Amanda? ¡Amanda!

Le había colgado. Aparantemente la chica tenía un asunto con sus amigas o estas le dijeron que no fuera.

-¡Maldición!-gritó el joven mas que enojado, destruido.

 _"Te entiendo"_ pensó Adrien

Por otro lado Marinette estaba ya aburrida haciendo fila en el baño, de verdad ese era uno de esos momento en el que ser mujer era más complicado.

"Ya apurense joder"

Como si hubieran leído sus pensamientos, un grupode mujeres salieron molestas del baño.

-¡Maldita gritona!-se quejó una de ellas.

Entró al baño y se encerró en su cubículo para hacer sus necesidades. Pero la tranquilidad no armonizaba el ambiente pues una chica de cabellos negros con un elegante vestido morado estaba pegada a su celular gritando como una fiera.

-¡Kevin! ¿Como pudiste hacerme eso? ¡Estamos cumpliendo un año y tu preferiste La Vegas con tus amigotes! Llevo dos horas esperandote y apenas te dignaste a decirme que te fuiste ¿Qué? Nada de Karen calmate, eres de lo peor¡Terminamos!

" _Vaya númerito, pero muy real lamentablemente"_

La chica se fue y ella salió a lavarse las manos, muy pensativa salió del baño y caminó con el ceño fruncido. ¡Malditos eran algunos! Se acercó a su mesa y se sentó aún enojada, cosa que no pasó nada desapercibida npor del de ojos verdes.

-¿Y ahora que tienes?

-Nada, sólo que algunos hombres son unos desgraciados.

-Bueno lo mismo puedo decir de algunas mujeres...

-¿A ti que te pasó?-preguntó la azabache con curiosidad.

-Hace rato paso un tipo buscando a una chica por una cita a ciegas, pero ya le llevaba esperando 3 horas y ella no le contestaba, hasta que le entró la llamada diciendo que no vendría, algo de sus amigas ¿Y a ti?

-Una chica en el baño peleando con su no...ex-novio, creo que estaban festejando su aniversario y prefirió irse con sus amigos.

-¡El mundo está cada vez más de la mierda!-aseguró mientras soltaba un enorme suspiro.

-Definitivamente...

Les tomó pocos segundos caer en la cuenta de la situación que se les presentaba, tannto zafiro como esmeralda se encontraron por unos segundos mientras sus sonrisas se ensanchaban, eso no podía ser producto de la casualidad.

-Estás pensando lo mismo que yo ¿Verdad?-preguntó el Agreste.

-¿Lo hacemos?-

-Adelante.

Inmediatamente corrieron en búsqueda de las almas desichadas que conocieron esa noche, una oportunidad como esa no debía desaprovecharse.

Marinette no tardó mucho en encontrar a la chica quién estaba en la barra lamentando su suerte. Sin pudor alguno se le acercó esperando no asustarla.

-Hola ¿Me recuerdas?

La muchacha la miró extrañada pero respondió afirmativamente.

-Sí, de hace 5 min en el baño.

-¿Y sí te dijera que puedo presentarte a un gran chico?

-¿Qué?

Ni tarda ni perezosa la ojiazul tomó la mano de la chica y la arrastró a la mesa que compartía con el rubio. La del vestido morado estaba tan shockeada que ni puso resistencia, se dejó llevar por aquella extraña.

Caminaron unos pocos metros, justo divisar a Adrien y al muchacho con el ramo en la mano en una acalorada discusión.

-¡Ya te dije que no quiero tener otra cita!-se quejó el castaño intentando liberarse.

-¡Ya me lo agradecerás!

-Pero...

-¡Ya vinimos!-anunció la azabache mientras obligaba a la otra fémina a sentarse en su lugar.  
-Ella es Karen ¿No te parece linda?-preguntó al chico quién algo sonrojado asintio.  
-Sí...bastante-aquella respuesta descolocó a la del vestido morado quién sonrió abiertamente.

-Exacto y el es...-trató de atinar el Agreste.

-Joel

-Joel ¡Eso mismo! Creo que ustedes se llevarían muy bien,

Ni dieeon tiempo a decir nada cuando huyeron rapidamente del lugar dejando a esos chicos solos, sabían que podian ganarse una buena multa pero no les importó, ya no podían arrepentirse, definitivamente esa era su prueba de fuego.

-¿Crees que funcione?-preguntó la ojiazul.

-Tiene que funcionar.

-¿Entonces que hacemos?

-Hay que dar una vuelta, no es muy tarde.

El viento brindaba una agradable sensación de frescura, decidieroon ir a comprar algunas botanas y una botella por sí al final todo resultaba un desastre. Sin embargo lo único que encontraon fue un puesto de helados artesanales. Ambos pidieron de guayaba.

Siguieron platicando y pronto los nervios que sentían se apaciguaron, olvidar todo lo malo definitivamente les estaba haciendo demasiado bien. Cuando regresaran a casa serían nuevas personas.

Caminaron por toda la orilla hasta llegar a un enorme banco de piedra a observar las olas del mar, un ambiente demasiado romántico para su gusto pero a la vez muy relajante.

Seguían hablando de tontadas cuando unas manos tocaron sus hombros. Se sobresaltaron mucho y más cuando vieron a la parejita que hace una hora atrás habían abandonado en el bar.

-¡Ustedes!-exclamó Karen con aparente enojo, sin embargo no tardó en darles un fuerte abrazo a los sorprendidos parisinos-Gracias.

-De verdad tenías razón amigo-ahora habló Joel-Ya vengo a agradecértelo, esta chica es impresionante. Nadie se ríe de mis maloa chistes y ama tanro los mangos con crema como yo. Tienes un excelente ojo.

-No hay de que, es nuestro trabajo-dijo rápidamente el rubio- Es más si conocen a alguien con problemas amorosos díganles que Ladybug y Chat Noir los unieron.

-¿Ladybug y Chat Noir?-la mujer de la nueva pareja los observó sorprendida- ¿Se dedican a esto?

-Claro mi dama, somos unos expertos, venimos promocionando nuestra magia ustedes nos cayeron bien así que no les cobramos nada.

-¡Eso es fantástico-secundó emocionado Joel- ¿Han tenido éxito con otras personas?

-¡Por supuesto! Más de las que se imaginan ¿O no My Lady?

Marinette quedó impresionada por el repentino cambio de actitud del muchacho, pero le gustó.

-Exactamente, y con personas de todo el mundo, nosotros residimos en Paris, pero atendemos en todas partes.

-¡Miraculous!-añadió el Agreste-Así búsquenos.

-Miraculous...-susurró Karen para luego sonreír-¡Les contaré a mis amigas! Hace meses nosotras queríamos viajar a Paris ahora con más razón les diré que vayamos, estarán más que encantadas.

-¡Los esperamos! No se olviden de nosotros.

-No creo que eso ea posible-contestó la mexicana con una sonrisa -Quizás nos veamos pronto.

Se despidieron rápidamente para poder proseguir su camino, se veían tan felices. En cuando la pareja se fue, la ojiazul le dió un codazo a su compañero.

-¿Así que Ladybug y Chat Noir?-preguntó quisquillosa la chica.

-Si no te gusta ya no lo podemos cambiar, así que acostúmbrate-respondió Adrien al borde de la risa.

-Al contrario, me agrada...¿Pero lo de Miraculous era necesario?

-Claro My Lady-dijo el zagal miestras rodeaba a la fémina con su brazo-Así la gente nos tendrá más confianza, y tendremos mucho éxito

 _"Incluso más de el Imperio Agreste y Félix"_ pensó el rubio maliciosamente.

Ella sonrió y levantó su puño para chocarlo con el de su socio, gesto que él respondió en el acto.

-¡A darle gatito!

* * *

Bueno , hasta aquí lo dejo en serio ya me urgia actualizar, ruve demasiadas ideas para los personajes aue brevemente aparecieron por aquí pero al final acabaron de esta manera, mas adelante puede que aparezxan de nuevo. Y yo ya ando mas que prepatada para el 12 de Marzo y los nuevos capitulos de Miraculous jajaja

Y bueno sin nada mas que decir me despido

Xixo, Maretta


	4. Encaminados

**Maretta:** Mejor tarde que nunca, aquí dejo el capítulo nuevo. Realmente se me hace genial escribir esto y debo mencionar que algunas cosas de Marinette están basadas en mi persona. Al final pondré mi opinión de Silencer entre otras cosas si gustan de leer.

No pondré disclaimer esta vez, pero si diré que cada vista es un euro para la cura de la ceguera en el Paris de Miraculous :3

Ok, no disfrútenlo :D

* * *

 _Capítulo 4: Encaminados_

Una muchacha de rubios y alborotados cabellos pasó la puerta un poco temerosa, el enorme hombre de la entrada la intimidaba, pero su objetivo era claro y no podía echarse para atrás.

No tardó mucho en dar con una castaña rojiza de lentes quién la observaba amablemente, esta sacó su telefono y se acercó a la nerviosa mujer.

—¿Cómo te llamas?—preguntó la de lentes mientras tecleaba en el aparato.

—Annie Fontaine

—Bien Annie, espera a que la luz en la puerta dorada se vuelva verde y podrás pasar a verlos.

—Gracias señorita.

Los nervios de Annie aumentaron mientras observaba la enorme y suntuosa puerta dorada. Confiaba en las buenas referencias de sus amigas y sus grandiosos resultados. Paso poco cuando el foco sobre la puerta se tornó verde, había llegado el momento.

Empujó y se encontró con una oscura pero elegante habitación

No sabía que hacer hasta que una suave y femenina voz la invitó a sentarse frente al escritorio, obedeció inmediatamente para que luego ambas sillas se girasen dejando ver a dos individuos muy particulares, una preciosa mujer con un traje vintaje en tonos rojos con puntos negros, portaba un elaborado antifaz. El otro era un hombre demasiado atractivo con un interesante traje negro, también con antifaz y unas curiosas orejas.

—¿En que podemos servirte querida?—habló la catarina.

Annie dudó un poco pero prosiguió.

—Ladybug, Chat Noir gracias por acceder a verme y bueno, anteriormente mis amigas habían venido a verlos y quisiera yo pedirles que me ayudara a encontrar a alguien especial.

—¿Alguna especificación?

—No soy exigente, sólo unos pequeños detalles, me río mucho como caballo y mis citas huyen por ello, que no me juzgue por ser poco femenina y...

Annie enumeró como cinco cosas más antes de avanzar.

—¿Es todo?—preguntó Chat, la rubia asintió como respuesta— ¿Número de celular?

—336 2623 1535

—Creo que con eso tenemos suficiente—alegó Ladybug tronando los dedos, lo que provocó que la habitación se iluminara a medias— Espera nuestra llamada en tres días, si todo funciona ya conoces nuestra cuenta, recuerda pagar a tiempo. Sal por la puerta de atrás.

La fiereza en la voz de la Catarina intimidó tanto a Annie que no pudo ni mirarla a los ojos, los rumores de aquel par peculiar de "superhéroes" y sus actitudes inquebrantables no eran para nada una mentira. La muchacha simplemente bajó la cabeza y se retiró temerosa.

Al cerrarse la puerta ambos se miraron divertidos para posteriormente soltar unas sonoras carcajadas.

—A este paso nos quedaremos sin empleo gatito.

—Nah, hay mas de 7000 millones de personas en el mundo bugaboo, y eso que la mayoría que vienen son de aquí de Francia, imaginate si más extranjeros nos visitaran.

Marinette esbozó una codiciosa sonrisa.

—No tardarán, estoy segura. Con esto tu padre dejará de molestarte.

—Arghh ¡Ni me lo menciones! A pesar de todo aún no rebaso el capital de los Agreste. No queda mucho camino, pero aún falta algo.

—Adrien—dijo la chica tomando su mano con seguridad—¿Recuerdas cómo empezamos? En dos años hemos logrado lo que no creímos posible. Eramos dos perdedores atacados por el amor y hoy el amor es nuestro mas grande negocio. Hemos crecido demasiado, juntos como amigos y socios.

El asintió.

—Lo sé, fue el destino encontrarnos y estoy feliz por ello y aunque no podré ser padrino de tus hijos, estoy contento.

La azabache soltó una risita y simuló darle una bofetada a su rubio compañero en el crimen. Realmente le parecía inconcebible como un hombre tan bueno, inteligente, encantador y guapo haya decidido renunciar a todo lazo amoroso. Ella bueno, es cierto que no era miss universo y su personalidad algo tosca hacía comprensible que nadie la tomara en cuenta ¿Pero él?

Su sonrisa podría iluminar un estadio.

—Bueno, pero si somos consuegros de gatos—dijo la azabache al recordar a sus gatitos Tikki y Plagg congeniaron de inmediato.

—Hasta a las mascotas juntamos, es una bendición ¿O maldición?

—No olvides a nuestros mejores amigos

Una sonrisa se apoderó del de cabellos dorados.

—Fue amor a primera vista, recuerdo que ese día Nino me mantuvo en vela contándome lo maravillosa que era Alya,

—Me pasó igual pero, ¡Míralos ahora! Están a 3 meses de someterse a la última forma legal de la esclavitud y su felicidad me hace vomitar arcoiris.

—Aún recuerdo cuando lo propusiste, aún estábamos de vacaciones por México...

 ** _Dos años antes._**

 _Adrien se encontraba junto a la pisicina degustando un jugo de mango mientras esperaba a su amiga, luego de su grandioso primer éxito de anoche la inspiración y el positivismo andaba por los cielos, luego de tan extraña noche ambos acordaron irse a dormir y encontrarse al día siguiente junto a la piscina con cascada para desayunar. Ya había pasado media hora y aún sin rastro de Marinette._

 _Por unos segundos imaginó lo que sería su vida luego de su próximo gran paso._

 _Todo saldrá bien_

 _—¡Señorita no puede tocar a los patos!—gritó aterrada una de las empleadas al ver como una conocida azabache intentaba llamar a una de las aves que corría libremente por el lugar._

 _—¡Que aguafiestas!—se quejó la aludida, quién al ver al rubio corrió avergonzada a su encuentro—No digas nada._

 _—No iba a decir nada, en fin ¿Gustas un poco de jugo?—ofreció mientras le le indicaba un asiento junto a él._

 _—Gracias._

 _Llamaron a la camarera y ordenaron unas langostas a la mantequilla._

 _—¡Aún no puedo creer que lo hayamos conseguido!—exclamó Adrien aún incrédulo mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida.—¿De verdad pasó lo que creo que vi?_

 _—¿Ves? Y tú que no confiabas en mi buen juicio, te digo gatito esta es una mina de oro. Tinder nos hará los mandados._

 _—Y sería real... ¿Sabes cuantas personas ponen falsas fotos de perfil e intereses para conseguir citas?_

 _—¿Experiencia propia?_

 _—Sí—reconoció el rubio—Hace años puse en mi perfil que me encantaba las costillas, los videojuegos y viajar, la chica empezó a hablar de aquello y congeniamos excelente, hasta que descubrí que ni sabía nada de videojuegos, odia salir de su casa y es vegetariana._

 _—¡Uff! A ninguna le atinó._

 _—Fue tan desastroso, y para rematar la velada su hermoso cabello rubio era una peluca._

 _—Es que al verte en esas fotos han de haber pensado que tu eras el fake._

 _—¿Eso fue un cumplido?—preguntó burlonamente el chico._

 _—O-B-V-I-O—deletreó la azabache divertida—Si un hombre me llega con que no le gusta la pasta o la carne se puede ir llendo de mi vista, viajar es lo máximo y fui campeona regional de Ultra Mecha Strike._

 _—¿Qué?—articuló anonadado el chico—¿Tu eras AAA Maridex?_  
 _—¿Me conoces?—respondió con la misma sorpresa._  
 _—¿Conocerte? Pfff ¡Soy fanático tuyo! La forma en que le ganaste a GamerMax56 en esa final...ufff ¡Increíble!_

 _—Pues gracias..._

 _Marinette se sintió cohibida entre tantos halagos, nadie jamás la había tratado así._

 _—Ibas a ir al nacional ¿Porque lo dejaste?_

 _La franco china tragó duro antes de responder._

 _—Fue por Luka, mi ex. A él le parecía estúpido que una mujer quisiera dedicarse a jugar videojuegos profesionalmente, quería a una chica "tradicional" dedicada al marido y al hogar en cuerpo y alma, y lo fuí por algunos años hasta que me hizo lo que te dije._

 _—¿Sabes? A cada segundo odio más a ese tal Luka._

 _—Somos dos_

 _—¿Y porque no lo retomas?_

 _—Es difícil. Antes tenía el prestigio y me patrocinaban, ahora hay muchas personas haciendose pasar por mí y tengo que desmostrar que soy yo la verdadera Maridex, pero para eso debo ir a los torneos y no están en Paris es viajar a muchos lados de Francia y de Europa, este viaje a México fue lo último que me quedaba._

 _Adrien escuchó cuidadosamente a su amiga y apretó los puños, de verdad no comprendía como un imbécil pufo cortarle las alas a tan singular ángel. Ahora más que nunca estaba decidio a que aquel negocio funcionara y devolverle sus sueños a la hermosa azabache._

 _—Bien, supongo que esto es más que suficiente motivo para regresar a Paris lo más rápido posible y abrir Miraculous._

 _—Aun siento que exageras con el nombre._

 _—¿Exagerar? Lo que la gente necesita precisamente son milagros Mi Lady._

 _La chica sonrió ante tal apodo, no podía negar que le gustaba y que es verdad siempre hacía falta un poco de magia en la vida._

 _—Entonces tendré que avisar a mis padres del cambio tan repentino..._

 _—¿Ibas a ir con tus padres?_

 _—Me tenían preparado mi viejo cuarto y trabajaria con ellos un tiempo, supongo que olvidé decírtelo._

 _—No tienes porque excusarte tranquila, dentro de pronto volveremos y haremos lo que tengamos que hacer, ya quisiera ver la cara de Nino cuando regrese a Paris con una chica._

 _—¿Nino?_

 _—Es mi mejor amigo, un oso de peluche idiota , se las hace de que le gustan toda,s pero anda buscando alguna chica que lo soporte y que lo cuide, según me dijo: " Ella tiene que ser una mujer fuerte, decidida, que crea que todo es posible"¡Arghh! ¡Todo un cursi_

 _—Mmm...—Marinette colocó una mano debajo de su barbilla adoptando una pose pensativa, creía haber oído esa última característica de pareja ideal en otra personita, más concreto una chica de cabellos castaños rojizos y lentes. Luego de meditarlo unos pocos segundos finalmente agregó,_

 _—Creo que a tu amigo le queda poco tiempo de soltería..._

 _ **Regresando al presente.**_

Al mismo tiempo soltaron un nostálgico suspiro.

—Tenías razón como siempre Mi Lady.

—Talento natural—respondió presumida la de rojo.

—No me queda duda —rió el chico— Y lo mejor de todo es que ya es viernes, recuerda que mañana debemos volar a Marsella para verificar que la finca de la boda de Nino y Alya esté en perfectas condiciones.

—Y de paso ir a esa convención...

—A veces me encanta cuando me lees la mente..., además ya casi aseguramos ese contrato con Altmare Esports, Maridex hará su regreso triunfal, lo aseguro.

Cuando él le comentó la idea de volver a impulsarla en su carrera en los videojuegos pensó que pronto se le olvidaría, pero cuando llegó al apartamento de ella con propuestas de algunos equipos de deportes electrónicos interesados en ella, no pudo evitar soltar una que otra lagrimita. Era demasiado perfecto, a veces lamentaba haber renunciado a amar...

Ese minúsculo pensamiento la trajo de vuelta a la realidad con el corazón latiendo demasiado rápido como si le hubieran pegado un grandisímo susto.

—¿Mari? ¿Te sientes bien?—preguntó preocupado Adrien

—¡Sí! Sí estoy bien ¿Porque lo dices?

— Te veías muy...ida.

—¿Yo? Pff ¡Necesitas lentes rubio de bote!

El chico la miró con fingida molestia antes de echarse a reír. Aquella mujer era todo un caso. Aún le parecía irreal como es que habían llegado hasta alli.

—Bueno Marinela, entonces nos vemos mañana. Duérmete temprano y deja de desvelarte viendo anime, al menos por hoy.

Ella le contestó con una sonrisa tímida, se conocían demasiado bien.

Era demasiado increíble como llegaron a ser quienes eran ahora, luego de muchos problemas ahora eran íconos en la ciudad, con el tiempo Miraculous se convirtió en uno de los establecimientos más respetados y prósperos del país y esperaban crecer mucho más. Al fin iban a realizarse todas sus metas.

O eso creían.

* * *

 **Pues es todo, créanme que escribir este pedacito tomó demasiado por mi falta de tiempo. Y más que probablemente pierda mi luz hasta nuevo aviso, pero mientras ¡A disfrutar! y ahora las opiniones.**

 **Oblivio:** Dirán que fue relleno, pero fue un relleno muy estimulante ese beso lleno de amor verdadero me fascinó y aunque todos sabíamos que lo olvidarían fue un sopló de vida y una imagend e como serían ellos como novios. Me pareció un poco menso que Alya y Nino fueran akumatizados por lo del juego del Súper Pinguino sin embargo no me quejo pues la forma del villano estuvo genial y si no hubieran dado referencias con lo de mejores amigos seguro ni hubiera sospechado nada.

 **Silencer:** Luka nunca me ha parecido la octava maravilla, el Lukanette no me gusta nada pero el pelos azules tiene mérito y mi respeto. Siento como que Adrien fue demasiado secundario y eso no me agradó, aunque se robó mis carcajadas con su pose de Lucky Charm. Marinette es demasiado inteligente, pero no puede saber quien es Chat Noir ¿En serio? Bob Roth es un, bueno no diré malas palabras pero se merece que lo aventemos al averno, ¡Odioso!

Y eso es todo por ahora, sin nada más que decir me despido

Xoxo, Maretta


	5. Decisión confusa

**_¡Hola chicos buenas! Siento mucho la tardanza, entre mis trabajos y provlemas economicos no doy una la verdad. Intento subir lo más rápido que me da la cabeza y las manos ¡Agradezco infinitamente a quienes me leen y aiguen esta historia! Luego agradeceré personalmente como se merecen ^^ de corazón y aquí dejo este pedacito bonito c:_**

* * *

 _Capítulo V: Decision confusa_

Todos los miembros de Altmare estaban boquiabiertos. Marinette tenia una habilidad prodigiosa para el juego. Mientras tanto Adrien la miraba con mucho orgullo, al menos uno de ellos estaba cerca de cumplir sus sueños.

—Pronto la Corporación Agreste verá que no es el centro del universo—susurró el rubio para si mismo.

De repente el celular del joven de ojos verdes empezó a sonar...de nuevo.

¡Ya estaba harto!

No necesitaba ver el número pues era desconocido, pero sabía perfectamente de quién -o quienes- se trataba. ¿Que acaso su primo y su esposa no tenían vergüenza? Contestar la llamada por error fue lo peor que pudo hacer.

"Tenemos que proponerte algo, te esperamos en nuestra casa la próxima semana" fue el mensaje que apareció en la pantalla.

Debía admitir que le causaba mucha intriga, pero no estaba nada dispuesto de ayudar a ese par de traidores. Luego bloquearía el número.

—¡Marinette es increíble!—interrumpió un moreno alto llamado Antoine sentándose a su lado—¿De dónde la sacaste amigo? Eres muy afortunado.

—La conocí hace un par de años, por una situación en común y bueno todo se terminó dando.

—¿Y piensan casarse pronto?

El rostro de Adrien se tornó en un rojo intenso mientras una extraña mueca decoraba la misma "¿Acaso pensaban que ellos...?" No, no, no...ellos no.

—Bueno esque nosotros no...

—Entiendo—respondió Antoine— Así estaba de nervioso cuando me le propuse a Marcie, parecía más idiota de lo que soy. Aunque casi lo arruino cuando pensé que me engañaba con Jeffrey.

—¿Jeffrey? ¿El mismo que está allí?—señaló el Agreste a un pelirrojo con cara de gay reprimido que ¿No paraba de dejar de ver a Marinette? ¿Cómo diablos no se había daso cuenta? Ese hijo se puta.

—Ese cabrón no es confiable Adrien—exclamó el moreno—Algunos dicen que tiene de hobbie acostarse con las novias de sus amigos y otros que les da a todo lo que se mueva. Sea lo que sea quiso seducir a Marcie y anduvo con la ex-esposa de Xavier entre otros, nadie se queja de él porque es hermano menor del dueño del equipo y este lo cree un santo. Este equipo es de los mejores en el mundo, la paga es increíble, incluso me permitirá llevar de vacaciones a mi hija a su lugar de ensueño. Por eso no lo dejo, pero aquí la cosas es distinta porque es una mujer la que ingresó al equipo y Jeffrey no la dejará en paz ¡Cuídala muy bien!

La sangre de Adrien hirvió como nunca. Sí creía ese niño bonito que Marinette sería una más de sus víctimas estaba muy equivocado. Quizás no eran pareja, pero la de mirada zafiro era alguien muy importante para él y no permitiria que nadie le hiciera daño.

—Bien creo que eso es todo— habló Kyle, el líder—Bienvenida a Altmare Marinette.

La azabache se sentía soñada, al fin se estaba logrando algo que ella había soñado desde hace tiempo. Pero su alegría y su satisfacción no estaría completa hasta que Adrien hubiera alcanzado los suyos.

 _"Somos un equipo, o los dos o ninguno"_ siempre se repetía a sí misma, estaba segura que cuando llegase más gente a Miraculous ese sueño se haría realidad.

—Muchas gracias por aceptarme, haré lo mejor posible y también les agradezco por aceptar mi residencia en Paris.

—¿Paris?—se levantó indignado un antes mencionado pelirrojo—No bonita que cosas dices, lo mejor es quedarse aquí en Marsella, el equipo es de aquí.

Mari esbozó una sonrisa fingida.

—Lo siento Jeffrey, mi vida está en Paris y no pienso dejarla.

—Nena, nena, nena—dijo el aludido mientras rodeaba a Mari con el brazo—El futuro está aquí, quizás no sepan como se hacen los negocios, pero te aseguro que alguien tan talentosa como tú aprendería muy rápido.

—Ya te dijo que no—rugió Adrien.

—¿Y tu en que te metes cenicienta?

―¿En que me meto? Yo traje a Marinette hasta acá, yo vine con ella y me voy a regresar con ella.

―¿Y tú eres...?

―Adrien Agreste.

―No imbécil ¿Qué eres de ella? Porque no mencionó que estuviese amarrada y menos con alguien como tú.

El rubio estaba cólerico, tenía ganas de partirle la cara y salpicar su sangre en las alfombras sin remordimiento alguno. Definitivamente alguien deboa enseñarle modales a ese hijo de puta. Sin embargo la voz de Mari lo detuvo.

―Bueno ¡Ya basta! En primer lugar a ti no tiene porque importarte nada Jeffrey, soy una mujer libre y hago lo que se me pega la gana, además Adrien tiene razón, yo vine con él y me voy con él.

El pelirrojo estaba en completo shock, por lo regular las mujeres no se lw resistían, un par de sexies miradas y caían a sus pies.

" _Maldita perra_ "pensó molesto.

―Bien, si no te gusta no necesitamos a una como tú aquí, se cancela el contrato.

―¿Qué?―respondió sorprendida la franco-china.

―Así es, ya que no cooperas entonces...

―¿Disculpa?―terció Kyle―¿Quién es el líder aquí hermanito?

―¿Tú?  
―Sí yo, así que...¿Quién te dió permiso de correr a alguien?

―¡Uhhhhhh!―vocearon todos los presentes, era la primera vez que Kyle hacía algo contra Jeffrey. Este último reaccionó tan mal que ni sabía a donde voltear

"Poder femenino"

―Pero yo...

―Primera y última vez que lo haces ¿Ok?―dicho esto se dirigió a la única mujer de la sala― Y en cuanto a ti Marinette, tu estancia en Paris está más que asegurada, puedes ir en paz.

Adrien y Marinette se dedicaron una mirada cómplice, mientras una asesina de Jeffrey los escruraba a ambos y ellos lo notaron, oh esto aquí definitivamente no había acabado.

Y mientras pasaban algunos días más en Marsella, el Agreste tendría que decirle que había recibido un mensaje de aquellos que desgraciaron su vida, le pediría consejo de que hacer a su fiel compañera, pero bien sabía que con esa Catarina fiera de su parte nada podría salir tan mal.

* * *

 _ **Bueno eso es todo, intentaré escribir más cuando salga de vacaciones ^^ se pondrá mucho mejor y dicen que por ahí nos va a caer Gamer 2.0 ¡Ojalá sea muy bueno! :D**_

 _ **Sin nada más que decir me despido**_

 _ **Xoxo, Maretta.**_


	6. Insistencia

**Maretta: Después de mucho tiempo y de un severo bloqueo creativo, traigo un nuevo capítulo, siento mucho si no está tan bonito como quisiera xD pero los próximos serán aún mejores. Los dejo con el capítulo n.n**

 **Disclaimer: Miraculous: La aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenecen, sino Adrien y Marinette no hubieran olvidado nada en Oblivio :3**

* * *

 _Capítulo 6: Insistencia._

La Quinta era preciosa, mientras más la observaba más se enamoraba de ella. Marinette tenía ganas de correr y darse un chapuzón en la alberca, sin embargo no estaban alli para eso ¡Alya y Nino tenían tanta suerte! Y es que luego de la firma del contrato con Altmare, acudieron al lugar donde pronto se efectuaría el matrimonio de sus mejores amigos.

—Bien Marinela—dijo Adrien dando un último vistazo—creo que el lugar es más que perfecto

—¡Lo sé! Ya me imagino ese día, todos sus amigos, familiares ¡Será perfecto! Tomaré unas fotos y se las enviaré a las floristas para que empiecen a hacer sus cálculos con los adornos.

—También tenemos que evitar agendar esos días, si no la gente llegará a Miraculous y eso será malo para nuestra reputación.

—Mmmm, tienes razón...Hay que tener todo bien planeado, debemos trabajar lo suficiente en las próximas semanas para no afectar.

—La otra mitad de Paris..

Ella rió.

—¿Te imaginas que los de Altmare no me hubieran dejado seguir viviendo en Paris? Ese Jeffrey es un pesado, me recuerda a tu primo.

El rubio torció el gesto al oír mencionar a Félix. Pero también recordó el mensaje que había sido enviado por este mismo. La azabache se percató de esto, pero también advirtió que no era una molestia normal.

—¿Gatito?...

—Tengo que decirte algo...

Marinette colocó sus manos en los hombros de su amigo para tratar de tranquilizarlo. Esto no era bueno.

—Recibí un mensaje del amargado de mi primo, quiere verme la semana entrante.

La expresión de Mari era difícil de leer.

—Ok, a ver si entendí...el idiota ese quiere verte en una semana ¿No?

—Es correcto.

—¡¿Pero es que está más imbécil de normal o que?! Ahora que nesecita, algo de ti vuelve como perro arrepentido. Que asco me da

Adrien esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

—A mi también me sorprendió.

— Supongo que le habrás dicho que no.

—No le he respondido, me ha enviado mensajes de urgencia en las últimas horas, parece serio.

—No estarás pensando en aceptar ¿Verdad Rubio de Bote?

—No. Honestamente lo que menos quiero.

—Bien, que ese hijo de puta sufra por no tener lo que sea que quiera. Además ¿Porque tienes su número de telefono? Y ¿Cómo el tiene tu celular?

—No sólo me ha marcado de un número, han sido demasiados y ya me cansé de bloquearlos. Lo de mi número, realmente no lo sé.

—Vaya que en serio quiere hablarte, pero deja que ruegue por tu atención.

En tiempo pasado el Agreste hubiera cedido ante la presión de su ingrato pariente, pero con Marinette a su lado nada le parecía imposible, era como si tuviera mágicos poderes de encontrar la solución a todos los problemas.

—Sería la primera vez.

—Sólo pagaría por ver su cara de imbécil.—el rostro de la azabache representaba malicia, él de su compañero una grandiosa paz.

—Pero bueno, no estamos aquí para esto...así que ¿Proseguimos My Lady?—habló ofreciendo su brazo a la chica.

—Por supuesto gatito.—aceptó esta de inmediato.

Pasadas un par de horas más, ya agotados y sin ganas de nada, llegaron al hotel y pidieron una pizza. El pleito sobre la especialidad era de siempre, aunque para ambos la pizza con piña era tabú.

En esta ocasión para animar a Adrien se habían decidido por su favorita: Pizza Napolitana.

Buscaron un par de series para ver, un poco de relajación era justo lo que necesitaban.

—Ojalá no te quedes dormida como siempre.

—¡Hey! Mi cuarto apenas está al lado...¡Además es mucho más sencillo que tu me cargues a que yo a ti!

—Eso crees tú...

—¿Que que intentas decir con eso Adrien Agreste?—La voz de Mari denotaba una furia divertida, donde ella pegó el primer almohadazo en la cabeza del zagal. Este quiso responder pero el teléfono sonó una vez más.

" _Maldición_ "pensó el ojiverde"

Ambos se miraron y se quedaron quietos hasta que el aparato dejo de sonar.

—Ápagalo—soltó la azabache y el chico obedeció y reanudaron su noche de series. Hoy tocaban las  
de terror y siempre era divertido gritar como desquiciados en medio de la noche. Aunque era verdad que había personas que pensaban que eran por otras cosas.

La noche prosiguió bien y _Marianne_ iba por buen curso, la serie era aterradora e intrigante. Capaz que ninguno dormiría esa hasta que amaneciera, aunque cobardes no eran.

—Adrien—llamó una cansada Marinette—

—Hmm...

—Realmente me alegro de que todo esto haya pasado, me siento más feliz que nunca en mi vida.

—Las mejores cosas son las inesperadas Mari.

—Definitivamente, además conseguimos abrir Miraculous y ser independientes , sin nadie que nos detenga.

El rubio asintió sonriente, cada vez que entraban a ese lugar donde eran los dueños absolutos, se sentía como una auténtica estrella, todos iban a pedir su consejo, la mala suerte en el amor al menos le trajo algo positivo, además ahora que lo reconsideraba, su esposa tampoco fue muy honesta desde el principio, incluso hubo momentos en que su amiga Chloe le decía que no era una buena mujer. ¡Era un tremendo idiota! El peor quizá, pero ahora tenía a Marinette y a Miraculous.

—Miraculous—susurró Adrien soñadoramente...antes de explotar—¡MIRACULOUS! ¡MIERDA! ¡OLVIDÉ CANCELAR A LOS QUE IBAN A IR A PINTAR LA OFICINA! ¡

—Mendigo botudo...¡El tinte te afectó el cerebro tonto!¡Minimo mandales mensaje!

El chico inmediatamente tomó su celular. Grave error, pues apenas se encendió, la llamada en un nuevo número hizo acto de presencia. Adrien ya harto decidió responder.

Pero antes de que moviera la mano su compañera agarra el celular y atiende.

—¿Diga?—dijo Marinette con los dientes rechinantes.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Donde está Adrien?—habló el hombre del otro lado de la línea.

—Soy amiga de Adrien y temo decirte que está muy ocupado.

—¿Amiga? ¿En serio quieres que me crea ese cuento? ¡Pásame a mi primo o te vas a arrepentir!

—¡A mi no me amenazas Félix Agreste! ¡Ya te dije que Adrien no está y punto!

—¿Cómo sabes mí...?

—¿Tu nombre? Eres famoso en estos lares y no de buena manera, deja de molestarlo, no te quiere ver, además no eres nadie para reclamar cuando lo tienes tan bien investigado que hasta su número tienes cuando has pasado años sin verle, eso no es normal mi amigo, minimo si querías algo debiste traer tu trasero hasta acá.

El varón irritante se quedó unos segundos sin palabras, antes de continuar.

—Eso no te concierne.

—Ni a ti, pero a diferencia tuyo yo sí me preocupo por Adrien, no se que caprichito tuyo no se habrá cumplido esta vez, pero en esta ocasión te aseguro no se te hará.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a mi esposo?!—la voz de una mujer rabiosa apareció de la nada en el teléfono— ¡Por sí no sabías él es el uno de los empresarios más ricos y poderosos del mundo! ¡Así que si no quieres que te haga pedazos te disculparás ahora!

Una estrepitosa, burlona y descarada carcajada brotó de los labios de la azabache.

—¿Perdona? ¿Quien habla? La putilla que abandonó al hombre que le hizo creer que tenía un hijo cuando en realidad es de otro. No me hagas reír con tus cursos moralistas y de disculpas. Para mi tu marido es un cabrón hijo de puta que me va y me viene.

La llamada se colgó de inmediato.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Marinette era victoriosa, mientras que el chico de ojos esmeraldas tenía la mandibula casi al suelo. En su vida había sido capaz de hablarle así a Félix, a su padre o su familia. Ella era tan increíble.

—No me mires así Agreste—suspiró apenada.  
—¿Cómo? ¿Como una chica valiente que acaba de hacer lo que nunca me atreví?  
—Es que...  
—Gracias Marinette—dijo el rubio para posteriormente abrazarla.

"Abrazar a Adrien debería considerarse tratamiento relajante" pensó la muchacha. De verdad agradecía haber encontrado a tan excelente hombre, uno que nunca podría tener.

"¡Deja de pensar en eso Marinette!"

El abrazo se postergó unos minutos más hasta que el teléfono anunció un pequeño timbre. Era de un mensaje. Desconfiada ella jaló el dispositivo y en voz alta leyó el contenido del mismo.

"Esto ya no se trata de él o de mí, es de algo urgente, a su padre no le queda mucho tiempo y necesita pedirle un favor"

La reacción en ambos fue inmediata.

* * *

 **Pues eso es todo, Félix y su señora hicieron hizo acto de presencia y ahora los muchachos tienen un importante dilema por delante pues la salud de Gabe corre peligro y bueno. Eso es todo, recuerden que ahora actualizaré de 8 a 10 días.**

 **Y gracias por sus reviews :D en la próxima daré los respectivos gradecimientos, lo prometo. Realmente aprecio de corazón que me estén leyendo ¡Son los mejores! :'D**

 **Sin nada más que decir me despido**

 **Xoxo, Maretta.**


	7. Al nido

**Maretta** : Lamento mucho la tardanza, el cerebro no me da para tanto pero hago lo posible por cumplir los tiempos de plazo entre otras cosas

Disclaimer: Miraculous Las Aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenece, o si no Nathaniel sería un portador de Miraculous

* * *

 _Capítulo7: Al nido._

 _._

La curiosidad los carcomía, pero también debían jugar sus cartas con cuidado. El bastardo de Félix consiguió ponerlos en ultimatum. Ambos sabían que era una excusa del arrogante sujeto, pero tampoco podrían de lado el asunto del padre de Adrien, no sabían si creerle o no. Estaban jodidos.

—De verdad odio a tu primo Adrien.—susurró la ojizarca con molestia.

—Somos dos.

—No puedo creer que se las haya jugado a eso y que le saliera tan bien ¡Míranos! Parecemos idiotas.

—Ve el lado positivo al menos lo hiciste sufrir un buen rato. Pero ten en cuenta que él ni Lila te recibirán con los brazos abiertos.

Marinette abrió los ojos sorprendida, era la primera vez en dos años de amistad que escuchaba el nombre de la "innombrable" sin embargo decidió no recalcar nada.

—Era lo mínimo que merecían, eso sí, tendrás que vigilarme muy bien si no quieres que cometa un homicidio en tu casa.

—¿Ve-vendrás conmigo?

—¿Acaso creíste que te abandonaría? Ya te dije, somos un equipo. O los dos o ninguno.

El rubio inmediatamente se acercó y abrazo fuertemente a su amiga, quién lo recibió con la misma calidez y energía. Ahora se sentía más seguro que nunca, sabía que con su impetuosa catarina nada podía a salir mal.

—Eres la mejor ¿Lo sabías?—

Ella soltó una pequeña risita.

—Intento no presumir.—respondió con ego fingido.  
—Y tan modesta...  
—Bueno ya dime que vamos a hacer.  
—En primera tenemos que estar preparados para todo y no dejar que Félix y Lila se metan donde no les importa, sólo visitaremos a mi padre y ya. Ojalá no sea algo muy tardado, o que al menos sí sea algo y no una trampa.  
—Tengamos un poco de fe de que a tu primito le haya nacido un corazón estos últimos años

Una fuerte carcajada brotó de los labios del muchacho.

—Esperemos que así sea, no quisiera pasar demasiado tiempo en esa casa.  
—Y no debemos, recuerda que tenemos un negocio que atender. Por cierto si nos preguntan que somos o a que nos dedicamos ¿Qué debemos decir?

Adrien pensó detenidamente, era verdad que no podían decir a lo que se dedicaban, y mucho menos a Félix quién no tendría ningún problema en exponer su identidad y arruinar su negocio, además también Marinette estaba involucrada y primero muerto antes que dejarla en la calle. Ya que el registro de Miraculous era privado podrían pagarle al sujeto que les hizo el trámite y abrir una "empresa de lo que sea" y que esta sea financiada por el mismo Miraculous, lo malo es que era un gasto que tendría que hacerse por mucho tiempo ya que Félix estaría sobre él, pero podía tolerarse. Sobre lo que eran, eso ya era un tema diferente, fácilmente podrían decir que son amigos y compañeros de trabajo, pero el hecho de que vaya con él en un asunto tan personal y delicado no hacía muy viable que "sólo una amiga" lo acompañara. Sólo tenía una opción y sabía que a ella no le gustaría.

—Mari ¿Tú confías en mí verdad?  
—¿Porque preguntas eso Rubio de bote? ¡Claro que sí! ¡Con mi vida!  
—Bien, entonces...¿Quieres ser mi novia?

El corazón de Marinette se detuvo de golpe, los colores se le subieron al rostro con violencia ¿Su novia? ¿Su novia? ¿Ella? No sabía donde meterse en esos momentos ¿Y el negocio? ¿Debía rechazarlo? Su interior se encontraba hecho un desastre, literal. Observó al rubio y con un tono endemoniado gritó:

—¡¿Qué pasa contigo Adrien?! Yo...yo...yo...—una fea temblorina invadió el cuerpo de la fémina, que él mal interpretó como indignación y enojo, por algún motivo al zagal le dolió esta reacción.  
—Mari traquila, esto no es real...Sólo es para ir con mi familia, que finjas que estás conmigo.

La chica de detuvo en seco.

—Oh

Al caer en la cuenta del plan de su compañero se sintió súper tonta, era obvio que no podía ser real, sobre todo luego de la escenita que acababa de armarle. Seguro debió pensar que él no era bueno o que no querría andar con un hombre como él, cuando la verdad sería fantástico.

"¡Cóntrolate Marinette con un demonio!"

—Lo medité mucho y creo que será lo mejor para evitar algunos inconvenientes, con respecto al negocio si le pagamos al cabeza de estropajo que nos hizo el trámite podríamos "comprar" un nombre nuevo, para tapar el de Miraculous.

—Sí, creo que es muy razonable...

—¿Estás bien?

—Discúlpame por mi reacción inicial, soy media, bueno no, muy muy estúpida—la vergüenza en la voz de la chica era total.

—¿Tonta? ¡Eres la chica más brillante que conozco! Además de muy valiente.

El color del rostro de la chica se hizo mas fuerte.

—Gracias Adrien...Amm entonces...eh ¿Somos novios?

—Sí, hasta que salgamos de la casa de horror tú eres mía.—dijo el chico inocentemente.

Quizás eso no fuera dicho con tono serio, pero la azabache cada vez se ponía más nerviosa. En serio su amigo era un imbécil, uno sexy, encantador, adorable y demasiado despistado, ¿Pero que más daba? Él nunca la vería de otra forma y ella tampoco; eran amigos, nada más.

—Bien Rapunzel tenemos un trato—Mari ofreció su meno como si de cerrar otro gran negocio se tratara.  
—Me parece bien, sólo que tendrás que evitar llamarme así durante los momentos que estemos con mi familia, no sería correcto.  
—Pfff ¡Qué delicados!  
—Marinette—habló seriamente el de ojoa verdes.  
—Ya pégame...—dijo la chica con falsa indignacion  
—Sólo di: Si Adriencito no te llamaré Manos de Kim Kardashian enfrente de tu familia, sobre todo de Félix—imitó exagerando la voz de la francochina  
—Si Adriencito no te llamaré Cabello de Princesa en frente de tu primito el amargado y su mujercita la zorra—se burló de la misma manera, el rubio rió con más fuerza por unos segundos.

—Pues empecenos a crear un evento para atraer a Miraculous todo el dinero que dejaremos pasar esto.—dijo Mari.  
— _Una sexy navidad_ no suena mal, sería una gran fiesta llena de solteros enmascarados.—propuso Adrien.  
—Me convenciste.  
—Pues está decidido ¡A Paris!

.

* * *

Marinette dormía placidamente en el carro mientras Adrien conducían a su fatal destino. Luego de pasar a la casa que ambos compartían y recoger algo de ropa emprendieron el viaje hacia el Nido Agreste, como su compañera lo llamaba. No podia dejar de pensar en lo que sucedería llegando a casa de sus padres. No sabría como reaccionar luego de tiempo de no verlos, no estaba preparado para adentrarse a ese frívolo mundo otra vez.

Sólo había una persona en esa casa que respetaba sus decisiones y por eso nunca lo buscó: Su madre. Ella nunca aprobó a Lila y tenía toda la razón. ¿Será que aprobaría a Marinette?

"Lo dices como si te fueras a casar con ella idiota" pensó algo enojado.

Era obvio que la aprobaría y era lo que más temía, pues cuando se enterara de la farsa quedaría muy decepcionada. Y su padre, bueno él era otra historia. El sí que apreciaba a Lila, y cuando me dejó por Félix sufrió una convulsión, ya que nuevamente mi tía Margret y su hijito nos habían ganado en otra cosa.

Reconocí la vieja entrada de piedra que ocultaba el nido para protección de los curiosos, la seguridad fuerte y el gran portón de frente. Uno de los de seguridad se acercó sorprendido.

—¿Joven Adrien? ¿En serio es usted?

—Así es Justin, estoy de vuelta.

—¿Quiere que lo anuncie?

—Sí, y recalca que no vengo solo, que vengo con mi novia.

Justin muy sorprendido se acercó más al vehículo para observar a una hermosa azabache durmiente.

—¡Enseguida!

El guardia corrió dentro de la mansión, tiempo que Adrien se apuró a mover a su compañera para despertarla.

—Marinela ya llegamos.

Afortunadamente el sueño de la chica no estaba tan pesado como de costumbre, unos segundos después reaccionó somnolienta.

—¿Que pasó? ¿A poco ya llegamos?  
—Sí, estamos en la puerta

La ojiazul sacudió su cabeza para espantarse el sueño y tomó su bolso donde rápidamente sacó un estuche de maquillaje y arreglarse un poco.

—¿En serio Marinette?—dijo el rubio rodando los ojos.

—¿Acaso tu crees que dejaré que esa gente me vea toda guacha? Pff nota que eres hombre

El chico rió suavemente, ella se veia hermosa con o sin maquillaje. Muchas veces ya la había visto desmañanada y con ojeras, nunca había perdido su encanto. No pasó mucho cuando la puerta principal se abrió dejando ver varias personas. Una con expresión radiante y otras con la cara desencajada.

Allí enfrente estaban sus padres Félix y Lila.

* * *

 **Bien chicos eso es todo por ahora y agradezco a Sayumi Shirobara, Rebeca, Manu y a todos los que me han puesto bellos reviews :3**

 **Recuerden que mañana en la madrugada sale Chat Blanc :D claro si sonde LATAM si xD**

 **En fin sin nada más que decir me despido**

 **Xoxo, Maretta.**


	8. Desastre

**Maretta** : Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero al final salió esta rareza xD quiero agradecer sus Reviews a SayumiShirobara a Rebeca y a Manu :3 Por cierto Manu si me das chance en los primeros días de diciembre te escribo un One Shot de Jill/Carlos :3

Disclaimer: Miraculous Las Aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenece porque si no el Maestro Fu no hubiese perdido su memoria:3

* * *

 _Capítulo 8: Desastre._

Adrien suspiro pesadamente ante todas las miradas, tomó de la mano a Marinette y ayudó a bajarla del auto. No pasaron ni 10 segundos cuando una bella rubia de ojos verdes corrió a abrazarlo.

—¡Hijo que bueno que llegaste!— La almibarada voz de Emilie Agreste se hizo notar de inmediato. Apretando a su hijo con una fuerza impresionante, gesto que el chico correspondió de inmediato.

—¡Mamá, tranquila por favor!

—¿¡Como quieres que esté tranquila!? Cuando mi niño al fin ha vuelto a casa.

—Mamá no me morí...

—¡Pero parecía!

—No exageres porque...

Pero su madre ya no lo obsevaba a él, sino a una muy ruborizada azabache intimidada por la elegante mujer mayor, quién también se lanzó a sus brazos muy efusivamente.

—¡Hija!—Emilie no cabía de si en gusto—Un placer conocer al fin a la mujer que sacó a mi Adrien de su depresión. Te quiero.

Mari tuvo que ahogar un grito, esa mujer apenas la conocio y ya la quería, se sentía mal, avergonzada y a la vez feliz. Se notaba el ángel que la madre de su Rapunzel era y temía decepcionarla cuando supiera que no eran una pareja real, pero ayudar al Rubio de Bote, siempre valdrá la pena.

—¡Vengan, vengan!

Ambos se acercaron al resto de las personas en el frente, primero un hombre de expresión seria aunque curiosa de cabellos canosos y lentes, que se movía gracias a un par de muletas. Atrás un hombre más joven, rubio con cara amargada, ojos grises y a su lado una mujer castaña de mirada olivo ataviada con un vestido fuera de lugar: Parecía que en vez de una reunión familiar iba a aparecer en un festival de Drag Queens.

—Padre—fue lo primero que Adrien dijo y se acercó a su progenitor con parsimonia, este esbozó una corta sonrisa y lo abrazó para sopresa de este.

—Es bueno tenerte de vuelta hijo.

Lo que nunca escuchó de Gabriel Agreste. En serio no podía creerlo. Emilie obsevaba la escena más que encantada.

—Creo que era el momento ¿No crees padre?

—Tienes toda la razón.

—Vaya primito hasta que te decides a aparecer—terció Félix agarrando la mano de su esposa con fuerza.

—Félix, Lila que sorpresa—dijo Adrien con la voz más calmada que pudo.

—Ya sabes—agregó Lila—Soy una miembro importante de la familia Agreste.

Emilie esbozó una mueca de asco, mientras Gabriel asintió dándole la razón.

—Me imagino, pero bueno antes que nada les agradezco el recibimiento y quisiera presentarles formalmente a mi novia Marinette.

La aludida tardó un par de segundos en recordar que se refería a ella, dió un paso adelante y habló con un tono dulce y cauteloso.

—Me llamo Marinette Dupain-Cheng, tengo 24 años, soy empresaria independiente, nacida aquí en Paris.

El apellido llamó poderosamente la atención de Gabriel

—¿Dupain-Cheng? ¿Eres hija de Tom Dupain?

La mención de su padre sorprendió a la ojiazul de sobremanera ¿Tendrá algún problema con él? ¿O porque lo conoce?

—Así es Monseiur.

El rostro del hombre se transformó en alegría.

—Vaya que pequeño es el mundo, Tom y yo nos conocimos hace muchos años, mi padre no aprobaba nuestra amistad por ser un chico "sin clase" pero fue su talento culinario lo que lo terminó de convencer. Al empezar mi carrera de diseñador perdimos el contacto y no supe más de él, sólo me enteré que se casó y tuvo una hija, ahora mi nuera.

Ok, ok. Tanto Adrien como Marinette estaban más que impactados ¿Que probabilidad existía que sus padres se hubieran conocido? ¡Ninguna! Y sin embargo así había sucedido.

Lila iba a hablar, cuando fue interrumpida por Madame Agreste.

—¿Que hacemos aquí afuera todavía? ¡Pasen, pasen! Tenemos que festejar.

El oji verde inmediatamente rodeó a su compañera con el brazo y la dirigió a la entrada para adentrase en el Nido Agreste. Lo que sus ojos vieron no podían creerlo.

Marinette había visto gente rica, pero esa familia era lo que le seguía de lo que seguía, las paredes de mármol, los candelabros de oro. ¡Hasta acensor de piso tenían el vestíbulo!

Tanto lujo la hizo sentirse tan pequeña.

Se dirigieron todos a un gran comedor, donde aguardaban unas cuantas personas más. La comida lucia basta y deliciosa. Los invitados la observaron atentamente escaneandola sin pudor.

"Esto es por Adrien" se repetía mentalmente " Él te necesita"

Cada quién ocupó un sitio y fue cuando el bombardeo comenzó

—Familia quisiera presentarles a la novia de Adrien, Marinette.—anunció Emilie muy emocionada.

La primera en hablar fue una mujer de avanzada edad, quién parecía muy contenta y sin dudar se acercó a la pareja.

—¡Al fin! —se dirigió a Adrien impetuosamente— ¡Y es tan hermosa! ¡Tuviste un excelente ojo esta vez mijito!

La mujer no tuvo pena en mirar a Lila con amplio desprecio.

—¡Abuela!

—Esa soy yo, no me gastes.

—Mari, esta es mi abuela Eva, la madre de mi madre.

—¡Un placer jovencita! Puedes decirme Mama Eva.

—El gusto es mío.

—Ese de ahí es mi esposo Arthur—Eva señaló a un hombre canoso de lentes quien sólo saludó con la mano.

—Este es el primo Chad Agreste—un elegante hombre sonrió cortesmente.

—Y díganos Marinette ¿Cómo se conocieron?—interrumpió repentinamente una elegante mujer con un semblante duro y frío. Los ojos grises delataban como la progenitora de Félix: Margret Agreste.

—En un viaje—respondió segura Marinette.

—¿Que clase de viaje? Adrien nunca se ha destacado por el buen gusto, seguro fue a un lugar de poca clase.

Lila soltó una risilla, acompañada de la expresión burlona de su esposo

—Fue en un viaje a México, allí conocí a Adrien, la verdad es que congeniamos de inmediato e intenté animarlo, usted sabe.

—¿Que sé?

—Que un divorcio siempre es difícil ¿No cree?

Margret abrió la boca de la sorpresa y gruñó furiosa siendo inmitada por su su nuera.

—¡Eso no te incumbe campesina!

—¡No le hables así a mi hija!—gritó Emilie—Ahora ella es parte de esta familia y me la respetas.

Margret respondió iracunda.

—¿Te estás escuchando Graham? ¡Esta niña no tiene clase ni belleza! ¡No merece estar en esta familia!

—Tiene mucho más derecho que otras, Agreste.

—¿Que quiere decir con eso?—intervino Lila apunto de perder los estribos.

—Nada, niña nada.

—Lila es mucho más elegante que la tal Mariana—presumió Margret.

—Y mentirosa—Contratacó Emilie.

Marinette no podría creer la discusión que se llevaba frente a sus ojos, Adrien parecía más tranquilo, este tipo de peleas entre su madre y su tía suponía eran frecuentes. Recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su compañero y este la abrazó para tranquilizarla, pero aún así se sentía nerviosa. Y eso fue por la feroz mirada que Félix Agreste le dedicaba, al principio no lo había notado. Pero mientras su mujer, su madre y su tía se peleaban no le había quitado la mirada de encima, su visión se perdía en el discreto escote del vestido rojo que llevaba, y eso no le gustó.

La disputa hubiese continuado si no hubiera sido por la nueva presencia de tres nuevas figuras: Un hombre anciano de pulcra apariencia, una mujer quizá unos treinta años más joven cargando a una niña de aproximadamente dos años.

El patriarca de la familia Agreste,Christopher de mano de su nueva esposa Nathalie quién cargaba a la que alguna vez Adrien pensó que era su hija y a quién veía por primera vez.

—Nathalie ¿Podrías traerla aquí?—Llamó Lila a la mujer delentes y esta de mala gana aceptó, depositando su pequeña en sus brazos— Laurie, quiero que conozcas a tu tío Adrien.

La burla con la que mencionó esas palabras hirieron en lo más profundo al zagal. El parecido de la nena con Félix era extraordinario, no había duda de que fuera su hija. Inmediatamente Marinette entró al quite, se adelantó a su "novio" y acarició la cabeza de la niña, cosa que a ella le gustó.

—Y yo soy tu tía Marinette.—recalcó la azabache. Cosa que a la castaña no le gustó y le sacó una risilla a Adrien quién no pudo evitar recordar que las palabras de su madre al conocer a Marinette no pudieron haber sido más exactas: "La mujer que lo sacó de la depresión" Ella no sólo lo curó, sino que lo sacó adelante y por ello le estaría eternamente agradecido

* * *

Y **bueno como ya dije lo que tenía que decir arriba yo me despido.**

 **Xoxo, Maretta..**


	9. Empeorando

**Maretta:** Bueno aquí presento un nuevo capítulo de este fic :3 Como siempre agradezco que aguanten mis locuras e ideas nefastas para historias jaja y también para pasar un rato este muy largo hiatus. Pero bueno.

Disclaimer: Miraculous: Las Aventuras dd Ladybug & Chat Noir no me pertenece o si no el Gorila sería el verdadero padre de Adrien (?)

* * *

 _Capítulo 9: Empeorando_

La tensión se había calmado durante la cena, sin embargo las frías miradas entre Emilie, Margret y Lila habian creado una silenciosa tormenta.

Harta del panorama Eva decidió hablar.

—Bueno hijo—se dirigió alegremente a Adrien—Oímos que se conocieron en un viaje a México ¿Como fué eso?

—Fue muy gracioso la verdad—sonrió el chico al recordar su primer encuentro—Unas chicas no paraban de gritarse para conversar y ya nos tenían hartos a todos, justamente ambas eran las compañeras de viaje tanto mías como de Marinette, por lo que decidimos intercambiar puestos y allí comenzó todo

—Es cierto—agregó la de rasgos asiáticos—Luego de ese desagradable episodio empezamos a platicar y todo fluyó de inmediato, el me contó de su vida.

—Su divorcio—tosió Emilie.

—Su divorcio—confirmó Mari—Su familia, etc. Y no era el único con el corazón roto, yo también acababa de terminar una relación de varios años.

—¿Y eso porque?—terció Nathalie uniéndose abruptamente a la conversación—Claro si se puede saber.

—No se preocupe Madame y fue por falta de confianza, celos, me cortó las alas a todo lo que deseaba.

Nathalie sonrió tristemente comprendía perfectamente lo que sentía.

—Pero tuviste el valor de superarlo y eso es lo importante—señaló Eva—Además tuviste la oportunidad de conocer a mi Adriencito.

—Abuela...—se quejó el aludido entre dientes.

—Cálmate Adriencito—se burló Mari pellizcando su mejilla—Tu abuelita sabe el niño que puedes llegar a ser.

El rubio sólo bufó avergonzado.

—¿Y en que trabajan? Escuché algo de que son colegas—preguntó Gabriel, ambos contuvieron la respiración, se acercaban a terreno peligroso. Afortunadamente les dió tiemponde ensayarlo.

—Tenemos nuestra propia empresa padre—Adrien tomó la palabrs sorprendiéndolo en el acto—Tu sabes que siempre he sido bueno en la programación y ella también es una prodigiosa de la tecnología, excelente cocinera, diseñadora gráfica e incluso de modas.

Eso último interesó mucho a Gabriel.

—Vaya que chica tan talentosa—alabó Emilie.

—Cómo sabe Mademoiselle, conoce mi trabajo en el campo de la moda, quizás usted podría mostrarme algunos trabajos en un futuro, es más Gabriel's luego hace campañas publicitarias, podría diseñar algunos logos para publicidad.

Marinette abrió los ojos más que sorpendida, volteó a ver Adrien quién la observaba igual de impactado, realmente no esperaban esa proposición.

—La verdad Monseiur es que cuando Adrien y yo empezamos nuestro negocio, lo hicimos para abrirnos nuestras propias puertas, no depender de nada ni nadie, admito que es una oferta de ensueño, pero si algún día decidimos aceptarla será cuando podamos estar a la par de tan importante imperio como el suyo.

Todos quedaron en shock por la respuesta dada, en especial Lila quién no dejaba de fruncir el ceño. Por su parte Félix cada vez quedaba más prendado de aquella mujer que lo atrajo desde el primer instante. Era demasiado guapa pero a la vez con cerebro y elegancia. Muy tentadora.

El rostro de Gabriel se transformó a una genuina sonrisa que espantó a su unigénito, no esperaba eso ni en sus más locos sueños

—Hiciste una buena elección hijo.

Adrien se sonrojó a más no poder ¿Que diablos estaba pasando? El sabía que aceptarían a Marinette, pero no TAN bien. Y lo peor de todo es que era una farsa enorme, ni Mari ni él pensaban llegar un día a comprometerse, si tan sólo supieran la naturaleza de su negocio y que este es alimentado por su pésima suerte en el amor.

—Gracias Padre.

A pesar de lo débil y cansado que Gabriel Agreste se veía -al menos esa noche- muy feliz. No obstante la mirada imperturbable e incluso reprobatoria de Christopher Agreste se mantenía imperceptible, excepto por su hija quién esbozó una turbia sonrisa.

La velada siguió su curso, platicas sin sentido, otro intento por parte de Margret en desprestigiar a la de mirada zafiro, siendo callada en esta ocasión por Mamá Eva. Tanto Adrien como Marinette esperaban pacientemente lo que tenían que conversar acerca de la salud de la cabeza de Gabriel's para poder salir de allí, sin embargo no iba a tenerla tan fácil

La "pareja" no dejaba de mirar el reloj disimuladamente, ya estaban desesperados por irse y evitar correr el riesgo de involucrarse en algo peor.

—Adrien—habló Gabriel ya más seriamente—Quiero hablarte de algo importante.

"Llegó el momento" pensó el chico.

—Pero ya será mañana, hoy no me siento con ánimos de hablar de negocios.

Eso les cayó como balde de agua fría, se supone que iban a cenar y largarse en la primera oportunidad. Ambosbse pusieron nerviosos pero no lo desmostraron.

—Pero Padre...

—Es de vital importancia, además no creo que con un par de días que falten a su trabajo haya algún problema. Además estamos demasiado lejos del otro lado de la ciudad, mínimo descansen hoy aquí y mañana a primera hora conversaremos.

Adrien se había quedado en blanco, por lo que Marinette tuvo que responder.

—Monseiur agradecemos la oferta, pero de verdad tenemos que retirarnos.

—Vamos, sólo es por esta noche—alegó Félix—Mañana será otro día, además recuerden que a esta gora se cierran los caminos que están fuera de la mansión por seguridad.

El ojiverde gruñó y su compañera tuvo que suspirar en resignación, no podían rebatir eso.

—Bien, Adriencito y yo nos quedamos.

—¡Sí!—celebró Emilie mientras abrazaba a su "nuera"— Pueden quedarse en la habitacióm grande el a la oeste. La que está al otro lado de la mansión.

Adrien se sonrojó furiosamente, mientras Marinette no entendía nada.

—Madre no creo que..

—¡Tonterías! ¡Se quedarán ahí y punto! ¿Entendido?

Los dos asintieron silencio y fueron guíados por una amable mucama hasta los aposentos señalados.

La azabache quedó muy sorprendida de la amplia lejanía de esa habitación con referente al resto, era muy extraño y tampoco podía evitar pensar en todo lo ocurrido, no pensó que convivir con la familia de su compañero iba a ser tan difícil, en especial por tres personitas muy indeseables. Aunque ya habían convivido cercanamente por dos años, era la primera vez que dormían juntos en una habitación y claro al ser la "novia" de Adrien era obvio que dormiríanjuntos y era algo incómodo para ella, ya que solía dormir con la pierna levantada y con las pijamas que usaba regularmente moriría de vergüenza.

Pero bueno ni modos.

Ambos se cambiaron a ropas más cómodas y luego de una acalorada discusión en la que el chico aseguraba que el piso no estaba tan mal, se acostaron espalda con espalda en la cama. Pero pasado el tiempo ninguno tenía pinta de querer dormir.

—¿Tú tampoco tienes sueño?—preguntó Adrien volteando a ver a su amiga quién aún le daba la espalda.

—Es difícil jeje.

—Creo que en dos años nunca habiamos dormido juntos—señaló el rubio—Te dije que me dejaras dormir en el piso pero tu saliste con " O los dos o ninguno también aplica en esto"

La chica casi falsamente indignada se giró para darle un suave golpe en el hombro al de ojos verdes.

—Todavía te ofrezco la cama ¿Y así es como me agradeces? Pfff eres malo.

Él soltó una risotada.

—¡Oye tranquila! Sé que piensas siempre en mí—bromeó mientras le daba a ella un ligero codazo— Pero en esta ocasión era algo distinto.

"Claro que siempre pienso en ti, yo siempre te salvo" pensó Mari divertida y a la vez apenada.

—Y no lo olvides ¿Eh?

—¿Quieres que duerma en el piso?—ofreció el rubio nuevamente, a lo que ella negó colocando su cabeza en el pecho de su compañero.

—Nah , ahora serás mi almohada y pobre de ti si te mueves.

Adrien no esperaba esta acción por parte de la franco-china, ¿Pero quién era él para rebatirla? además se sentía extrañamente agradable.

—¿Mari?

—Mmmhh—susurró ella ya muy adormilada.

—¿Que vamos a hacer entonces con todo esto? ¿Con mis padres? ¿Con Miraculous?

Ya en su último suspiro del día, ella se removio más y simplemente dijo:

— Ya mañana preocúpate, ahora sólo quiero dormir.

"Qué fácil, Dupain-Cheng" pensó burlón el chico, por lo que se limitó a obedecer y no pasó mucho tiempo para que ambos cayeran en los brazos de Morfeo.

...

Por otro lado Félix se encontraba ya desesperado tratando de dormir a Laurie, quién no parecía ceder ante los arrullos de su padre.

—Lila ¿No vas a venir a ayudarme?

—Lau te prefiere a ti —suspiró la castaña fastidiada—además la estás llevando muy bien, sigue así.

El rubio miró a su mujer con amplio desprecio y salió al balcón a ver si el aire fresco conseguía arrullar a su pequeña.

—Ay mi amor—dijo Félix mientras depositaba un casto beso en la frente de su hija— Tu mami resultó ser una buena para nada y tú te mereces lo mejor, tanto que estoy planeando en darte una nueva mami.

Los ojos del ojigris brillaron de lujuria al recordar a esa deliciosa azabache. Su primo nunca le habia ganado en nada y esa vez no sería la exepción.

* * *

 **Así es Adrien ver mucho de Emilie en Marinette, sobre todo esa valentía y fuerza y Félix bueno, su matrimonio no está saliendo como él hubiera querido. La belleza de Lila no le fue suficiente.**

 **Gracias a Rebeca, TheBlackKat,Sayumi, y satorichiva por sus bellos reviews :D son muy imporantes para mí.**

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido.**

 **Xoxo, Maretta.**


	10. Propuestas

**Maretta: Bueno chicos :3 ya llegó, ya está aquí un nuevo capítulo. Me tardé un poco más de lo normal pero es que no salía la idea jajaja ojalá les guste.**

 **Como siempre quiero agradecer los Reviews de Lady Naia, Rebeca, Yue, Satorichiva, SayumiShironbara y Chatonette. ¡Gracias por seguirme! Por cierto aprovecho a promocionarme xD a ver si quieren leer mi otro fanfic: Cielo, está en mi perfil y si no son libres de hacer lo que deseen jaja.**

 **En fin, proseguimos. Por cierto Yue, consideraré tu requerimiento.**

 **Disclaimer: Miraculois: Las aventuas de Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenecen, si no ya hubiera pateado a Gabriel por ser un mal padre e hipócrita.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 10: Propuestas._

Marinette abrió los ojos abruptamente sorprendiéndose al verse en una extraña y extremadamente lujosa habitación, y sí, hubiera azotado en el piso si no fuera por un par de fuertes brazos que la tenían bien agarrada por la cintura, al voltear y ver a Adrien durmiendo como un ángel recordó todo.

—Demonios...—susurró intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos. Intentó levantarse, pero el rubio no cedía, además se sentía muy agradable en esa posición. Buscó su celular a tanteo sobre la mesa y lo tomó par abrir los mensajes.

Lo primero que vió fue un mensaje de Alya:

" _Nena ¿Dónde estás? Ayer al fin encontré el vestido perfecto, dile a Adrien que Nino quiere hablar con él, perdió su celular y no se sabe ningún número"_

El segundo que vió que un mensaje de Timothy Grayson, su representante legal:

 _"Ya quedó todo, pero el próximo viernes necesitaré la firma de ambos para darle seguimiento a lo de la empresa por cierto, ¿Ya tienen el tema de la fiesta? Para empezar con ciertos arreglos"_

Otro de Kyle:

" _Marinette, buenas noticias, habra un torneo de exhibición en 1 mes allá en Paris, será perfecto para presentarte oficialmente como parte de Altmare ¡Seguro serás un éxito!_

Y el último de su madre:

" _Cariño, para recordarte que en 3 días es el cumpleaños de tu abuela, mañana quedamos en ir a buscar el regalo, no se te ocurra faltar, por favor, te amo y saludos a Adrien"_

La chica quedó conmocionada a punto de un paro cardíaco, se le juntaban los compromisos y no estaba muy segura de lo que pasaría con la familia de Adrien ¡Tenían que salir de ahí de inmediato!

—Adrien...Adrien...—la azabache lo movía con desesperación sin resultado— ¡Adrieeen! ¡Levántate rubia teñida!

Las esmeraldas del rubio se abrieron de inmediato y aún somnoliento reclamó:

—¡Ya te dije que no me digas así enana!.

—¡Ni tú a mi así!

—Bueno ya...¿Que pasa?

—Lee esto—la chica le dió su teléfono para que viera los mensajes, la preocupación no tardó en apoderarse del chico.

—Mierda...¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—Debes hablar con tu padre pronto, mientras más rápido sepas lo que quieres  
más rápido podremos irnos. ¡Así que apúrate!  
—¡Sí!—el rubio saltó de la cama, tomó una toalla y se dirigió al baño.

Mientras tanto Marinette buscaba su ropa, para meterse después de él.

Un nuevo sonido en su celular la alertó. Al principio creyó que era otro mensaje de su madre, pero era número desconocido

"Qué raro" pensó confundida.

Sin embargo al abrir el contenido del mismo, sintió unas horribles ganas de vomitar.

 _"Hola Marinette, te preguntarás como conseguí tu número, pero es algo que me gustaría hablar contigo en persona, sé que seguro no quieres saber de mí pero me urge que nos reunamos, respóndeme cuando puedas"_

 _Atte. Luka Couffaine_

Si no fuera porque no acabado de pagar su celular y este no tenía la culpa hubiera estrellado contra la pared. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese imbécil a buscarla luego de lo que le hizo?

Lo bloqueó inmediatamente.

"Y todavía tiene el descaro de decir que le responda"

Los fantasmas del pasado amenazaban con regresar y ella no quería saber más de ellos, ya tenía demasiado con lo que estaba sucediendo. Prefirió sentarse en la cama y ver un poco la televisión, no había nada bueno pero ya tampoco tenía ganas de mirar su teléfono y arriesgarse a encontrar más mensajes de su tóxico ex novio. Al final encontró una telenovela que de la cual no entendía el idioma, aparentemente estaba en portugués. Pero la trama se veía muy interesante y las peleas eran mejores aún.

—¿Cuánto me tardé?—preguntó Adrien apareciendo repentinamente junto a ella.

—¡Ahhhh! ¡Idiota me espantas!

—¿Estás viendo una telenovela Dupain?—se burló el chico.

—¡Era lo único que había...uhhh

Un horrible sonrojo apareció en el rostro de la chica al mirar mejor a su compañero quién estaba cubierto únicamente con una toalla. Su cuerpo parecía tallado en granito, cada pedacito de él era perfecto en especial su bien trabajado abdomen y su rasguñable espalda ancha, y esas gotas de agua recorriendo su sexy cuerpo. Porque claro será su mejor amigo pero eso no quitaba que se deleitara la pupila con él de vez en cuando. ¡Vamos, no estaba ciega!

En esas ocasiones es cuando se planteaba proponerle a su amigo una amistad con derechos, pero luego se acordaba que eso podría arruinarlo todo y se le pasaba. Afortunadamente el de ojos verdes estaba ajeno a lo que provocaba en ella, o al menos eso esperaba. Tardó un poco en recuperar la compostura.

—¿Y cuanto me tardé?—preguntó el Agreste nuevamente.

—¡No te conté el tiempo!.

—¿Al menos viste el reloj?

—¿Y al menos tú te bañaste bien?

—Obvio, nena.

—Pfff, vístete...ahora es mi turno.

Marinette se metió al baño y decidió darse un duchazo frío, algo le decía que lo iba a necesitar.

* * *

Adrien ya arreglado, respiraba erráticamente mientras con pasos torpes se acercaba al estudio de su padre decidido a obtener respuestas.

No podía ser tan difícil, quizás sus miedos eran demasiado tontos. Ya un poco más seguro tocó la puerta.

—Adelante Adrien.

Vaya, en serio nada podía sorprender a Gabriel Agreste. Empujó la puerta sin dudar para morar a su padre sentadoen un pequeño sofá.

—Padre, aquí estoy como prometí.  
—Siéntate por favor.—y el chico obedeció—Ya sabrás por boca de Félix mi estado de salud.  
—Algo me comentó.  
—Iré a Estados Unidos en las próximas semanas a realizarme unos estudios, a ver si hay un tratamiento para mí, pero en caso de que no haya nada que hacer, el patrocinio quedaría a cargo de Félix.

Esto último lo dijo con verdadera amargura.  
—Pero si Félix no sabe nada sobre moda.  
—No hijo, no. No me refiero al Imperio de Modas Gabriel, sino al porcentaje de socio que mi madre obligó a mi padre a invertir en mi marca al inicio de mi carrera.  
—¿Qué?  
—No eres el único al que su padre le negó la ayuda con su negocio, también me comporté como un patán contigo. Y no quiero repetir esos errores nunca más. Cuando mencionaste que tu novia era diseñadora me dejó muy intrigado y si es buena podría contratarla y brindar esa ayuda que yo te negué por años, pero tuvo una manera muy clara de rechazarlo. Es admirable.  
—Ella es maravillosa...  
—Sin duda—el hombre mayor sonrió al ver la cara de bobo de su hijo—Pero las cosas hoy no dependen de mí sino de mi padre.  
—¿Cómo?  
—El Imperio Agreste original se trata de metalurgia, energía, automóviles, presentes desde épocas de la segunda guerra mundial. El poder de Christopher Agreste es demasiado en el país. Tu conoces a tu abuelo, nunca dejará morir eso. Por eso está buscando un reemplazo, alguien que lleve las cuentas y ese alguien fue Félix hasta hace poco.  
—¿Ya no lo es? ¿Que pasó con él?  
—Tuvo un accidente hace un par de meses, quedó parcialmente estéril.

Adrien abrió la boca sorprendido. ¿Estéril? No podía creerlo.

—Y por lo tanto por más tratamientos que esté llevando, es casi seguro que no habrá un heredero de su parte que maneje el negocio, así que lo sacó del testamento.

—Pero Félix tiene una hija.

—Tu abuelo es un machista de primera, jamás dejaría su "magnifíco imperio" a una mujer, por eso pasó de Margret y le dió preferencia a tu tío Amed cuando se casó con ella, a tu madre no la tolera por ser extranjera, y te aseguro que tampoco le agradó Marinette, su herencia asiática se nota mucho y más con su segundo apellido.

—¿Y Nathalie?

—Nathalie es hija de unos amigos en común, prácticamente fue comprada por él. Pero nadie puede decirle nada, el poder de ese hombre es demasiado.

—¿Y a que entro yo aquí?

—Tu eres un muchacho fuerte y sano, y si Félix no puede concebir un heredero varón deberás hacerlo tú.

El ojiverde se paró como resorte.

—¿Qué? ¡No, no, no, no! ¡No puedo hacer eso! Marinette y yo...no..no..so...¡Aún no queremos hijos!

—Lo entiendo, pero si no hay heredero antes de que muera tu abuelo habrá personas que no deberian tener el poder que se quedarán con ello y nos quedaremos en la calle. Y sabes que haría lo que fuera por ustedes, piénsalo.

Gabriel se levantó del sofá y salió del estudio dejando a su hijo en mucho que pensar.

* * *

Luego de un "relajante" baño Marinette se alistó y decidió salir a buscar algo de comer. Había una larga lista de pendientes que debía resolver ya.

Tenía a Alya en una llamada, donde la chica de cabellos rojizos no paraba de gritar sorprendida

—¡Sabía que ustedes terminarían juntos!—Celebró la Césaire para luego adoptar un tono tristón—¿Y no me dijiste a mí? ¡Tu mejor amiga!  
—No estamos realmente juntos Alya, es para aparentar ante su familia.  
—¿Y hasta cuando? Además debes reconocer que entre él y tú hay magia, algo _milagroso._  
—Ja ja muy graciosa.  
—¿Entonces será una sexy navidad verdad?  
—Así es, nosotros creemos que en 2 semanas volveremos a Miraculous, necesito que avises a Timothy por si estoy ocupada.  
—Dalo por hecho Mademoiselle Agreste.  
—¡Alya!  
—Jajajaja vamos no te enojes. Prepararé todo, por cierto mi prima Jasmine viene de visita y desea hablar con la famosa Ladybug a ver si al fin consigue algo.  
—¡Dalo por hecho!

"Toc toc" el sonido de la puerta la alertó inmediatamente.  
—Bueno nena te dejo, capaz que es Adrien que ya terminó de hablar con su padre.  
—Suerte Agreste...—y colgó.

La azabache sólo bufó desesperada antes de abrir.

—Adrien que pa...  
—Hola—dijo un rubio de ojos grises en un tono muy extraño—¿Qué tal?  
—Hola...ehhh ¿Félix no?  
—Vaya que rápido me olvidas cuando bien que me gritaste ese día.  
—Te lo merecías...  
—Soy mucho mejor que mi primo ¿Sabes? Más guapo, más rico, mejor en la cama.

Marinette observaba asqueada aquel sujeto, pero en ningún momento retrocedió.

—Se te da mucho eso de querer acostarte con las mujeres del prójimo ¿Verdad? Sobre todo de Adrien.

—Conmigo no tendrías que trabajar nunca más.—se acercó y tomó uno de los mechones de su cabello, ella inmediatamente le apartó la mano.  
—¡No me toques!  
— Eres toda una fiera  
—Y tu un imbécil ¿Tienes esposa e hija no? Respétalas.  
—Lila es una inútil, y Laurie necesita a alguien que si valga la pena.

El puño de la chica se cerró con una enorme fuerza dispuesta a cerrarle la boca para siempre a ese hijo de puta. Pero la voz burbujeante de Emilie Agreste salvó el momento.

—¿Que haces aquí Félix?—preguntó la mujer muy confundida.

—Nada Tía Emilie, sólo vine a ver como estaban Adrien y Marinette, pero él no está.

—Fue a hablar su padre—habló la azabache.

—Mmmm—Emilie Agreste observó el panorama con desconfianza, por lo que prefirió ignorar a su sobrino para centrarse en su nuera—¡Marinette, ven vamos a desayunar!

—Madame no creo que sea correcto.—dijo la Dupain apenada.

—Tonterías, eres de esta familia por lo tanto comerás a mi lado y si Margret y la Lila te dicen algo yo las pongo en su sitio.

—Esta bien.

Bajaron por el elevador, hasta el elegante desayunador allí esperaban los chef con unos curiosos pero apatecibles platillos. Sólo estaban ellas y los empleados, nada de viboras venenosas a la vista cosa que tranquilizó a la francochina.

Algo que compartían Madame Agreste y Marinette era su amor por la comida, así que cuando empezaron se atiborraron sin pena alguna y de manera similar, fue imposible no arrancar unas enormes sonrisas a los presentes.

—¡Te lo digo! Bali es bellísismo, tienen unos mariscos para morirse ¡Debes venir con nosotros el próximo verano! Es más, mañana habrá un festival temático de eso y quisiera que vinieras conmigo. Por lo regular son entre madres e hijas, pero yo no tengo hijas. Bueno hasta ahora.

Marinette sonrió conmovida. Casi se le salen las lágrimas de tan bellos comentarios de tan bella mujer hacia su persona. Emilie Agreste era demasiado para el mundo. Pero, sabía que debía declinar la oferta.

—Me imagino... pero de verdad no podemos quedarnos más tiempo, no es por no querer lo juro ,sería un gran honor ir con usted, pero temo que me es imposible.—bajó la cabeza con tristeza

—Oww—se lamentó Emilie— ¿Pero porque?

—Es que el lunes es cumpleaños de la mi abuela y prometí acompañar a mi madre a buscar el regalo. Si no estoy mañana, quedará muy decepcionada,.

—¡Haberlo dicho antes!—celebró la rubia—Yo las acompañaré y así aprovecharé para conocer a mi consuegra.

Por unos segundos Marinette olvidó como respirar.

* * *

 **Bueno eso es todo po4 r ahora y sin nad más que decir me deapido.**

 **Xoxo, Maretta.**


	11. Como bola de nieve

¡ **Y volví! Jajaja, luego de un caótico diciembre lleno de sorpresas buenas y malas. Ojalá hayan pasado una muy feliz navidad**

 **Agradezco enormemente a: Satorichiva, Harmony Abadejo, Sayumi Shirobara, Kaori_Mikaren, tsubasa23, Chatonette y por sus bellos reviews. Hay mucho más que contar de esta historia, cada vez se enredará más ...a ver como salen el rubiales y la Marinela de este embrollo 7u7 jojojo Este es un poco corto, pero ojalá les guste**

 **¡Disfrútenlo!**

 **P.D: Si también están leyendo Cielo, mi otro fanfic, este se actualiza el lunes ^^**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 11: Como bola de nieve.**_

—¡Al fin!—Celebró Sabine Cheng del otro lado de la línea al oír de boca de su hija que ya tenía novio, falso, pero novio, sobre todo al tratarse de ese rubio de en su viaje a México. Desde que lo conoció, la mujer no paraba de emparejar a su unigénita con el chico Agreste.

—Mamá, esto no es lo que tu crees.

—Claro que lo es...¡Tú y Adrien son el uno para el otro!

—¡Mamá!

—Si si ya sé ¡No mates nuestras ilusiones de futuros nietos!

—Mamá...Si te comté esto es para que no te sorprendieras con la presencia de Madame Agreste y todo lo que conlleva...

—No te preocupes cariño...¡Seguro mi consuegra y yo nos llevaremos de maravilla!

—Mamá...

—¡Nos vemos mañana!

Y colgó.

El desayuno con Emilie Agreste fue muy agradable, sin embargo Marinette no paraba de sentirse incómoda entre tanto halago de la misma, además de su visión del futuro. Sumado a que Lila Agreste se había cruzado por su camino echándole la mirada más venenosa que hubiese visto. Era. Odio puro, por lo que prefirió pasar de ella.

Al igual que su madre, Emilie empezó a hablar de nietos, y de lo felices y guapoa que serían con padres como ellos. La imagen de un niño de cabellos azabaches y ojos verdes no dejaba de nublar su buen juicio.

"¡Es ridículo!" pensó la ojiazul totalmente asustada "Ya enloquecí"

Lo mejor era salir de allí cuanto antes, aunque sea un rato, por lo que decidió ir al centro comercial a distraerse un poco. Optó por el más cercano. No obstante pronto se dió cuenta que no era uno cualquiera.

Era exageradamente grande, todas eran tiendas demasiado costosas, podías contratar mayordomos a tu disposición y contaba con aparcadero de yates y helipuertos privados.

"Malditos ricos, aunque no vendría mal poner algún helipuerto en Miraculous"

Había llamado a Adrien y le dijo que se encontraran la tercera planta, donde estaban los videojuegos...¡Qué difícil era escojer algo! ¡Todo le gustaba! Desde las figuras edición limitada de Ultra Mecha Stike hasta los lindos peluches de pokémon en la vitrina principal. Si ella pudiera se llevaba todo.

—Hey Mari.

Hablando de Rey de Roma.

Con una expresión derrotada Adrien hizo acto de presencia, no se veía nada bien.

—Al fin pude safarme...

—¿Como te fué?—preguntó ella preocupada al ver su semblante.

—Peor de lo que te imaginas.

—¿Que pasó?

—Mi padre, quiere que tengamos hijos pronto o nos quitaran nuestra fortuna por falta de un heredero

—¡QUE! —gritó alarmada—¿Y que hay de Laurie?

Las personas de la tienda giraron a atender el chisme, ellos se voltearon y prosiguieron en un tono más bajo.

—Es mujer, y el abuelo es un machista de mierda.

—Oh.

—¿Y a ti que tal te fue? Espero que mejor que a mí.

—Pues...Tu madre es una mujer muy agradable

—¿Te bombardeó con preguntas?

—Algo peor...

— Adivinaré, también te habló de nietos ¿Cierto?

—Sí y Mañabnairáaconoceramimadre

Para su desgracia y fortuna en dos años de amistad él había aprendido a desenredar todas sus palabras cuando se ponía nerviosa.

—¿QUE? ¿COMO DEMONIOS PASÓ ESO MARINELA?

La gente a su alrededor volvió a mirarlos fijamente, cosa que lo molestó aún más. Lo mejor fue salirse del local, no quería ser más parte del show.

—Le dije que no podíamos quedarnos por el cumple de mi abuela y ella quiso acompañar a mi madre y a mí a buscar el regalo.

Adrien fue sobrepasado con tal respuesta, torpemente se tambaleó a un conjunto de asientos alejados del montón y se dejó caer en ellos. Se sentía estúpido, impotente, no podía creer que por obsesión de superar la insuperable fortuna de su familia y desmostrar que el podía con todo. Si hubiera tenido el valor de mandar a todos al diablo no estaría en esta situación y mucho menos la había involucrado a ella.

Ella, la única persona que lo había solapado y apoyado en toda esta locura, que tenía ese don que hacía de su negocio un éxito, que no lo juzgaba y siempre estaba para él. Sin dudar.

—Soy de lo peor, yo te metí en este embrollo...tú...tú no te mereces...

—Hey—dijo la chica tomando suavemente su rostro—Estamos juntos en esto, no te voy a abandonar, encontraremos una solución, lo prometo.

Los preciosos zafiros de la fémina era todo lo que el chico necesitaba ver para creer que todo estará bien. Era increíble la sensación de relax que sentía a su toque, era una mujer demasiado hermosa, inteligente, dedicada, valiente, positiva...

El Agreste tragó duro al notar más profundamente esas cualidades, devolvió el gesto acariciando lentamente su mejilla y su mirada esmeralda se posó en sus labios

Esa boca lo llamaba poderosamente, tenía unas increíbles ganas de besarla. Y ella parecía en misma sintonía ¿Que pasaría sí...?

Tomando un poco más de seguridad rodeó la cintura de su compañera quien respondió colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y acercando lentamente su rostro al suyo...

—¿HOLA?—gritó una voz femenina detrás de ellos provocando que se alejaran en el acto.

Al voltear pudieron distinguir a tres figuras se hallaban frente a ellos, las tres conocidas por el Agreste, pero sólo una por ella. La expresión en sus rostros era indescifrable al observar al último miembro del recién llegado grupo. Era imposible...

La mujer rubia quién aparentemente era la que había interrumpido se cruzó de brazos molesta, mientras que la otra fémina del grupo una agraciada mujer de ojos rasgados y mirada avellana, la observaba fastidiada. Torció el gesto antes de dirigir nuevamente su atención a la cariñosa pareja.

—¡Vaya Adrien tanto tiempo sin saber de ti! ¡Pero que escondidito te lo tenías!—habló la de rasgos orientales con una sonrisa traviesa. No era el mismo caso para los otros dos, quienes veían con furia disimulada el escenario.

—Kagami, que gusto verte.—saludó alregremente Adrien

—¿Y no nos vas a presentar a esta lindura?—la mirada de la de orbes marrones recorrió a Marinette de manera veloz, pero efectiva.

—Claro...ella es mi novia Marinette.

—Mucho gusto—la franco china tendió la mano a la japonesa quién la besó delicadamente. Cosa que no agradó en nada al rubio.

—El gusto es mío Mademoiselle.

—Kagami...

—¿Qué? ¡Es lo divertido de batear para los dos lados! Hay mucho más para donde mirar.

—Pero no a mi novia...

—Tranquilo celoso, sólo soy amable.

—Ejem—tosieron al mismo tiempo, las otras figuras en el local quienes se vieron completamente ignorados.

—Ah sí—recordó Kagami con amargura—Yo venía con estos. En fin, Adrien, Hermosa, quisiera presentarles a Chloé Bourgeois y a su prometido Jeffrey Couffaine.

* * *

 **Chan chan chan. ¿Recuerdan a Jeffrey? ¿ El Don Juan del Team Altmare? Pues está de vuelta y porque se apellida Couffaine...Lo sabrán en la próxima ocasión uwu**

 **Sin nada más que decir me despido.**

 **Xoxo, Maretta**


	12. Divertirse no caería mal

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, ando en un fuerte bloqueo y demasiadas cosas por hacer. Ya en la próxima agradezco sus lindos reviews :3 Creánme eso me da mucha fuerza para continuar traypéndoles más momentos fanficescos y chuscos jajaja**

 **Por cierto respondiendo a la pregunta: Cómo bola de nieves el título por que mientras más recorrido hace más grande se vuelve, como los problemas en esta situación e irá empeorando cada vez más.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 12: Divertirse no caería mal._

Tanto el rostro del rubio como el de la azabache permanecían en fuertes tonalidades rojas y con vergüenza absoluta observando como Sabine Cheng y Emilie Agreste hablaban abiertamente sobre la belleza de sus futuros nietos.

-¿Te imaginas Sabby...? ¿Una pequeña niña rubia de ojos azules, o tal vez un caballerito de ojitos rasgados y cabellos azabaches?-la Agreste parecía tener estreliitas en los ojos.

-¡Serían preciosos!-afirmó la mujer china igual que su consuegra-Aunque podría tener también el cabello castaño como mi esposo, o talvez ojos verdes como tú y tu hijo.

-¡Seremos la envidia de las abuelas!-gritaron al unísono mientras se tomaban las manos.

Fue un error garrafal haber presentado a sus madres, desde que se conocieron parecía que habían sido amigas de toda la vida ¿Y ahora como escapaban de esa falsa relación? La situación se tornaba cada vez peor. El personal de la cafetería donde se hallaban en esos momentos miraban más que divertidos la situación.

Marinette se ocultó en el pecho de Adrien lo suficiente como para hablar con él

-¿Y ahora que hacemos Rubio de Bote?-preguntó en un tono demasiado preocupado.

-Ni idea, no pensé que se fueran a llevar taaan bien

-Y temo lo peor por nuestros padres...

-Ellos no sé como reaccionarían, mi padre es un poco especial pero te adora y tu padre bueno...tratar engordarme con croissants es una gran señal de aceptación de su parte.

-Cierto...

-Por cierto...Kyle quiere verte mañana en el centro, van a presentarte ante los medios de comunicación.

-¿Qué?...Pero si mañana ibamos a ir a Miraculous.  
-Podemos botar la casa por la ventana en la fiesta...ahora tenemos que preocuparnos por ti Maridex.

Ella soltó una risita.

-Eres un sol...-dijo ella con ternura, levantando un poco la voz  
-Y tu eres una niña linda y berrinchuda-respondió de la misma manera.

-¡Awwww!-suspiraron sus madres al ver tan dulce escena. Ellos, espantados se separaron en el acto.

-Bueno...creo que nosotros nos vamos.-habló Adrien tomando a Mari y jalándola lejos de allí.

Sabine sonrió complacida.

-Te lo digo Emie, ellos son el uno para el otro.-dijo Sabine levantando su taza de té al aire

-Sin duda alguna-coincidió la ojiverde mientras levantaba su taza y chocaba con la de su consuegra.

* * *

Harta de todo, Kagami hacía 30 minutos que se había retirado, dejando a unos muy enojados Jeffrey y Chloe discutiendo sobre lo sucedido.

-¿Como es que conoces a esa lagartona?-preguntó la Bourgeois, sin dejar de mirar su celular.

-No es una lagartona, es amiga de mi hermano...una chica muy atractiva.

-Pfff ¿Atractiva? ¿Esa? Jajajajaja no me hagas reír...¡Si desde aquí se le nota lo corriente!

-¡No le digas asi!

-¿Tanto te importa?-el tono utilizado por la fémina era de fastidio.

-¿Y a ti tanto te molesta que sea novia de tu amiguito?

El rostro de Chloé se volvió pálido.

-No sé de que ne hablas.  
-Por favor linda, se nota que babeas por el insulso y afeminado de Agreste.  
-¿Como conoces su apellido, nunca te lo mencioné?  
-Por Marinette

Marinette, Marinette...hasta su nombre era ridículo ¿Que había visto su Adrichoo en ella? Una mujer corriente, naca y vulgar e incluso se atrevía a afirmar que una cazafortunas, ninguna mujer con dinero y buen gusto usaría aquellos espantosos zapatos negros que traía. Parecían sacados de la venta de liquidación del mercadillo, un horror.

Y ahora estaba atrapada con el sobrino de uno de los socios comerciales y mejor amigo de su padre Erron Couffaine. Si tenía que casarse con alguno de ellos hubiera preferido mil veces al hijo de este, Luka. Sin embargo, debido a su rebeldía y desacato a la autoridad de su padre fue desheredado y...¡Que oso salir con pobretones! Además según recordaba este tenía una novia.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su inútil prometido.

-¿Ya terminaste de planear tu intento de asesinato reinita?

-¡Cállate idiota!-gritó la chica con indignación-No planeo matar a nadie.

"Aún" pensaron el mismo tiempo.

El teléfono de Jeffrey sonó, en la pantalla podía ver el nombre de Kyle. Inmediatamente se retiró dejando a una confundida Chloe.

-¿Que quieres?

-Parece que alguien no está de buen humor

-Lo que tengas qu decir do de una vez...

-Mañana será la presentación de prensa de Marinette como jugadora.

-Sí, eso ya lo sé.

\- Y como nueva sub-capitana del equipo.

-¿QUÉ?

-Lo que oíste

-¡No puedes hacerme eso Kyle!

-Eso lo decidiste cuando nos negaste, cuando te olvidaste de la familia y te fuiste con la niña de papi esa. Que ni sé como es que te aceptó si no tienes donde caerte muerto.

-¡Lo hago por nosotros!

-¡Lo haces por ti! A mi no me engañas, además todos estamos de acuerdo con que Mari sea la nueva sub capitana, es muy buena jugando y tiene buenos principios. No como otros.

-¡Me las vas a pagar!

-Si intentas algo contra Altmare, su sucio secreto saldrá a al a luz así que no te conviene, por mí estás fuera del equipo Jeffrey HETTERSON.

Iracuando el pelirrojo colgó ¿Cómo se atrevía el idiota de su hermano a sacarlo del equipo? él ra el mejor jugador no esa tentación andante, ya encontraría la forma de destruirlos. Ya lo haría.

De repente un mensaje de noticias apareció en su celular.

 _"Miraculous presenta: Una sexy navidad_ " Jeffrey sonrió al leerlo.

-Quizás salir a divertirme no me venga mal.

* * *

Félix miraba sin pudor alguno algunas fotografías que en secreto había sacado de la adorable novia de su primo, definitivamente ella no era ninguna zorra como su mujercita, sería todo más sencillo si Lila siguiera encaprichada con Adrien pero bien se notaba que no era así. Lo único que me molestaba es que ya no sería más la "nuera perfecta" ya que Marinette era mucho más indicada para eso. Por eso debía ser suya, el insulso de su primo no merecía a una hembra de ese calibre.

Esperaba que su abuelo no notara eso también, porque es muy capaz de botar a Nathalie e intentar casarse con ella.

Oh, no esa mujer no sería para el anciano que el quitó el poder familiar por tener una hija. Su hija era lo más preciado para él, y el hecho de no poder concebir otro frustró muchos de sus planes, pero también fue su esterilidad lo que lo salvó de ser engañado con el hijo de otro, por eso Lila le estaba siendo "fiel" ¡Que ganas de aventarla por las escalera y se rompiera el cuello! ¡Ya no la soportaba!

Unos golpes en la puerta lo alertaron

-¿Sí?

-Amo Félix siento interrumpirlo pero Theo Bárbot vino a visitarlo- habló una de las empleadas en modo de disculpa-

Pff, ese hijo de puta ¿Que demonios hacía allí?

-Déjalo entrar Selina.

No pasó mucho cuando un joven alto, castaño y algo desgarbado entrara realizando una pose muy exgerada.

-¡La solución a todos tus problemas ha llegado!

El de ojos grises lo miró extrañado.

-¿Cuales problemas?

-Tu amargura por falta de sexo con Lila te delata y yo vengo a cambiar eso- el semblante de Félix notaba su poca tolerancia el tema.

-¿Y según tú que me ayudaría?

-¡Esto!

Theo sacó un afiche de un extraño lugar con un nombre aún más raro.

 _"Miraculous presenta: Una sexy navidad"_

 _El popular establecimiento de citas y algo más dará una gran fiesta para solteros esta víspera de navidad, requisito indespensable llevar un disfraz y nombre alternativo, alcohol y condones cortesía de la casa..._

-¿En serio Théo? ¡¿Quieres que me vaya a un burdel a hacer una orgía con un montón de extraños?!- exclamó alarmado y ofendido.

-¡No tonto! Es para darle un giro a tu matrimonio, podrías conocer alguna chica, sacar estrés, tu sabes, además no tendrás que preocuparte de que alguna loca salga alegando que la embarazaste.

El Agreste puso una mano en su barbilla sopesando todo, no era realmente una mala idea.

-Bien Bárbot, iré contigo.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí queda por ahora. ¿Jeffrey y Félix en Miraculous? ¿Y como habrá hecho Jeffrey para aparentar ser un Couffaine? ¿Marinette y Adrien sobrevivirán a esa curlisería y tensión sexual que los apaña? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Sin nada más que decir me despido ;)**

 **Xoxo, Maretta**.


End file.
